A Matter Of Human Survival
by leaf the invisible
Summary: The story of Survival, as told by one Character from FFVII, Starts with Vincent going to Nibelheim at 19 and intended to go all the way through the DoC Storyline. Het and yaoi possible in future chapters. Chapter 10 up Yes Really
1. To Start at the Beginning

TITLE: A Matter of Human Survival

AUTHOR: Leaf Zelindor

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Characters nor the basic Storyline that this story follows.

FANDOM/ORIGINAL: Final Fantasy VII (and Compilations)

RATING: R

PAIRING(S): Hojo/Lucrcia, Vincent/Lucretia, more to be determined

SUMMARY: A Massive story encompassing the combined time lines of the Final Fantasy Games/Videos. Starting from Vincent Valentines assignment in Nibelhiem at the Age of 19 and continuing through Dirge of Cerberus.

Notes: I chose President Shinra's first name, and Hojo's first name myself. As far as I am aware neither has an official first name. Hojo's first name was chosen to combine it with the official Kanji which is used in his last name.

Chapter 1 – To start at the Beginning

All stories have a beginning and ending, they may not be clear or seem to make sense, but they exist.

The story I want to tell you started before I was even born. Starts with people, some of which I know well, and some of which have long since passed away. But it is a story that has shaped and molded our world into the place it is today.

The Events of Deep Ground, Omega and the almost death of the planet are extremely clear in our minds. They didn't happen that long ago. The years that brought these things to pass are not many and yet are.

-

Chapter 1

Regan Shinra came into control of his father's empire at a young age. He was headstrong and it was rumored that his father's death wasn't as natural as the press had been told, and already his elite squad of personal mercenaries, from the Department of Administrative Research, or otherwise known as the Turks, where a force to be reckoned with. They where the toughest, the elite of his fighting forces, higher than SOLDIER, higher than anyone in the business, it was the greatest privilege to become Turk, and also the most impossible job to leave. The only way was in a box.

At the young age of 19, Vincent Valentine had been one of the fortunate Elite, he had just made it into Turk, his uniform still felt stiff and smelt clean. He fidgeted faintly, his father had not taken the news of his promotion well but Vincent was determined to make a good impression. At the best of times Grimoire Valentine was hard to please. The scientist was working some with one Professor Gast on a project that would change his son's life forever, even if at the time they didn't know it. Vincent glanced at his commanding officer, Veld, a man it was rumored only had his position because he had connections, and Vincent was certain otherwise. He'd trained under the man, and Veld certainly seemed to know what he was doing. He had the Young Turk's admiration and respect.

"We need you to join Professor Gast in Nibelheim…" Veld said calmly, lacing his fingers together. "He has a young assistant working with him, a Dr. Lucretia Crescent. She, and the project need special protections."

Vincent blinked, and then nodded quickly. "Of course sir, when do I leave?"

Veld couldn't help a small smile at the boy's eagerness. He still shined with the awe of being promoted; nothing could change his ideals for now. He gave him a year before the boy wasn't so starry eyed about being a Turk. "I need you to read this packet…" He pushed the folder across the desk, Vincent quietly picked it up.

"We'd like to send you out with Professor Hojo and the next shipment of supplies next week." Veld added. Vincent nodded quickly, glancing down at the file in his hands.

"I will go and read this then Sir, if there is nothing else." Vincent was nothing if not professional. Veld nodded and dismissed him easily, settling back. The head of the department was very pleased with his newest charge. He just hoped that Vincent held up to the standards he thought he could manage.

"Grimoire I wish you could see how strong your son really is." Veld mused as he watched the younger man let himself out of his bosses office and head down the hall. Veld smiled briefly before getting back to work. Regan had a ball planned for the weekend and he still had a lot of security items to work though.

-

Vincent was in love before he had even met her. It was probably mostly youth working against him. He was young, and she was a lovely young woman. His fingers lightly brushed over the picture that had been attached to the file, a stock photo which showed a lovely young woman, with long chestnut hair, soft pink lips that curled into a pleased smile. Her hazel eyes held warmth that he was surprised to find in a file shot.

Yes Vincent Valentine had fallen head over heels for a young woman he'd never met. It seemed there was no avoiding it. He had the file read before the day was out and for the next week there was little else on his mind than Lucretia Crescent.

-

Dr. Ryuu Hojo was not enthused; he hated travel any sort of travel however, this time had to be worth it. Gast would have never have asked him to join him in Nibelheim if he hadn't been close to a breakthrough. The work they had been passing back and forth between each other had been inconclusive though, and Gast had made noises of quitting the project completely. Hojo refused to though, he didn't want to see this project fail. He was a serious student of science, he wasn't a fool. The Jenova project was one of the biggest ever to be done. It was something that he was honored to be apart of. Even if he and Gast had rather different ideas as to how things should be done. The young scientist smirked to himself, glancing lazily over the group gathered for the trip. Nothing special, not that he wasn't surprised, Shinra didn't care if they got where they where going alright.

A flash of blue caught his eye and Hojo turned his head, for a moment quite curiously studying the young Turk who was talking with one of the dock hands who'd been loading things for them. This was interesting, whatever was a Turk doing here? He studied the young man for a few moments, and then his eyebrow rose a little. Ah, that was young Valentine. He snorted softly, probably coming along to see his dear daddy or something equally foolish.

The love lost between Ryuu and Grimoire was well known in the scientific circles. The younger man had no respect for the rather odd thinking older man. If one could not explore within the realm of known science they were a worthless scientist, Hojo refused to chase after things that couldn't exist. It seemed however that Valentine and the young woman assisting him as well as Gast seemed very certain they were onto something.

Genetics were more set than that, Hojo snorted softly to himself. You could not manipulate a gene just to obtain something such as this, Chaos they where trying to wake up. This, gene that supposedly existed, he'd certainly never seen it before, nor did he expect to. They where both foolish, idealistic people, they would never make any more of themselves. He however intended to take over Gast's project, and win the favor of Shinra; he would help the man become impossible to defeat in war. And Jenova was going to help, Hojo was certain of that.

He smirked softly and looked at the file in his lap. Yes, if he played his cards right, Dr. Crescent would be a great deal of help as well. After all she was just as eager to keep her funding; he was certainly going to have to work on her. If only he could get rid of Grimoire, that man would be the only one to convince her that this was a bad idea, and Hojo needed her, she was the right blood type, the right genetic structure, no other woman would do for this project.

It would take almost another week for them to get from Midgar to Nibelheim, so Hojo intended to do some work, and avoid the Turk. The young man seemed just as content to avoid him. Hojo found himself a little distracted though. He was not a homosexual, no, Hojo just found himself fascinated with Vincent Valentine. The week was going to give him more than enough time to study the boy. He was different from his father, thinner, more delicate. Yet he had made it into Turk, it took much more than looks to get into that program. In fact they got some of the treatments given to the SOLDIER as they moved up in rank. The mildest touch of Mako in their injections, not enough to make the physical alterations that SOLDER showed, but enough to help them respond better to healing Materia, and to heal more quickly on their own.

By the time they'd reached Junon, and the boat that was going to take them across the expanse of the central sea Vincent had slowly warmed up to the Scientist. Hojo used this to his advantage. It seemed, even if he was Turk, Vincent was a little naive. The boy acted rather interested in several of the things that Hojo was doing, he figured it wouldn't hurt to share. The boy came from the scientific background, so it was safe to say it was in his blood.

However in Junon they received news that made Vincent withdraw completely. It seemed there was an accident from his last experiment, and Grimoire Valentine had been killed. While not close to his father Vincent felt pain at the loss. He had been the only family Vincent had known.

Hojo had been privy to a little more information. He wondered if Vincent knew that the woman he was in charge of watching over had been involved with Grimoire's work. Vincent didn't talk to him, he ate, but it was all automatic. So Hojo gave him the privacy he seemed to want as they headed across the water to Costa del Sol.

-

Vincent sighed, taking in a deep breath of the humid air as he gazed quietly around the beach. He didn't argue when they approached him and said that the majority of the group traveling would like to spend a day or two just resting before they continued on towards Nibelheim. It didn't make very much of a difference to him if they took a touch longer in their travel. His actual assignment didn't begin until they had arrived anyway. He shook his head and ducked back into the bar. While the others wanted to play in the sun and water he just wanted to ignore life for a while.

A few girls tried to flirt with the blue clad handsome young stranger, but he brushed them aside and settled at the bar ordering a shot. It was poured for him and for a moment he just looked at the glass before lifting it and offering a silent toast to his father. He had hoped to see him again. It seemed the fates didn't wish for that though. The shot burned down his throat, but he was pleased that he didn't start choking on it. He may not drink often but he would hate to look like an idiot in public. He quietly motioned for a second drink before brooding over the amber liquid.

Miss Lucretia was going to need his protection. He had to shake this before they got there. That gave him, three days at most. Well to start he intended to get nice and drunk tonight. Yes that sounded like a pleasant idea. With that thought in mind he knocked back the second shot and asked the tender if he could just buy a bottle. The tender nodded and took his gil before handing the bottle over. Vincent quietly got up and headed for his room in the hotel, it would be quiet, and his roommate was one of the ones enjoying the beach so he was certain he wouldn't be disturbed while he got shit-faced. Hopefully they didn't decide to move on first thing in the morning either. Though he would certainly handle it if they did.

-

He was still awake at three am. Staring out the window at the dark seaside as his head swam a bit. His roommate had not returned, but that didn't bother him. The empty bottle rested on the sill next to him and the breeze brushed his bangs back from his face. The moonlight made this a perfect picture. Vincent rested his chin on his arm and sighed softly. Morning was going to come far too early for him. He didn't want to sleep though. Sleep meant it would be there all the quicker and he didn't feel up to facing the sun yet.

A soft knock on the door disturbed him; he turned his head and blinked briefly. "Ah…Come in?" He called out slowly. The knob turned and Hojo slipped in, glancing at him.

"Do you mind if I slept here tonight? They are being quite noisy in my end of the building." Hojo asked rather politely. It truly was a last ditch effort on his part to find a quite place to sleep. Vincent shrugged at him and looked back out the window.

"Take the bed closest to you." Vincent murmured, sighing softly and relaxing himself.

"Of course, thank you." Hojo quietly settled himself down, glancing at the other man, who seemed to be ignoring his presence now. Vincent sighed softly and pulled himself away from the window, moving over and landing on the second bed. "They want to leave late morning."

"Oh, wonderful…" Vincent rolled onto his side and set the clock alarm. Hojo could smell the alcohol now. "I'll be taking a shower in the morning."

"That's fine…" Hojo mused, settling down, rolling onto his side, back to the Turk. Vincent yawned softly and settled down. He knew he needed some sleep at least. So he let his eyes close and tried to relax, he was out before he could contemplate it.

The true journey would begin in the morning.

---


	2. Friendship and inside Hojo's head?

TITLE: A Matter of Human Survival

AUTHOR: Leaf Zelindor

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Characters nor the basic Storyline

that this story follows.

FANDOM/ORIGINAL: Final Fantasy VII (and Compilations)

RATING: R

PAIRING(S): Hojo/Lucrcia, Vincent/Lucretia, more to be determined

SUMMARY: A Massive story encompassing the combined time lines of the Final Fantasy Games/Videos. Starting from Vincent Valentines assignment in Nibelhiem at the Age of 19 and continuing through Dirge of Cerberus.

Notes: I chose President Shinra's first name, and Hojo's first name myself. As far as I am aware neither has an offical first name. Hojo's first name was chosen to combine it with the offical Kanji which is used in his last name.

Chapter 2 – Frienship and Inside Hojo's Head?

Vincent was a rather silent person when hung over. Hojo observed this as the younger man drug himself out of bed after the alarm went off, made his way to the bathroom, and the shower could be heard starting. There wasn't any noise to indicate that the boy was feeling ill, but the stale smell of the drink had ticked Hojo's nose when Vincent had gone by. He had to admit he preferred the young man's hangover actions to those of others he'd been around.

Vincent sighed as the hot water of the shower poured over him. His head hurt, but only enough to irritate him, he was sure he could find some painkiller without a problem. He carefully washed away the gritty gross feeling being hung over had left him and he felt mildly better upon leaving the steamed up shower cubical. He dried himself off and proceeded to get dressed quickly, finding some aspirin in the medicine cabinet he popped three dry and made his way back out, nodding briefly to Hojo who was now upright and working a brush through his hair. His own short hair was quickly made neat with his fingers and he quietly collected his travel duffle, getting his Turk issue pistol out of it and into it's holster, checking for it to be loaded, finding the things he needed for the day quietly he only mildly noticed that his actions where being watched by the scientist. It wasn't that unusual to be watched, but Hojo mildly bothered him.

"Can I help you Hojo?" He murmured softly. The other man blinked at him briefly then shook his head.

"No I apologize, are you feeling alright? That was some….awful news to receive." Hojo asked slowly, his tone mostly gentle.

"I will be just fine…" Vincent quickly zipped his bag up and shouldered it. "I'm sure you don't mind my father's death so much, it will make things easier for you." The younger man quickly strode to the door. "I do not need fake sympathies Professor; just remember that if you wish to retain our….friendship I suppose it could be called..."

Hojo blinked at the now empty doorway. That had certainly been interesting. Though it showed him one thing, Turks could be influenced, even subtlety. Vincent was troubled by his father's death, even if he was doing an excellent job at covering it up. Grimoire's death was handy, it paired down the number of Scientists he would have to compete against for Shinra's assistance.

---

They where well on the way out of Costa Del Sol when Hojo found himself near enough to the young man to speak with him again. Vincent had been nothing but chilly to everyone else, and he was often studying the file in his possession, Hojo was unsurprised that the young man snapped it shut once he was even mildly close to being able to see inside it.

"Tell me about the project Professor Gast is working on?" Vincent murmured, his eyes flicked up to study Hojo a bit. The scientist managed to cover up his surprise at the question, but not his pleasure of being asked.

"The Jenova project," Hojo mused, before falling into explaining what he knew of the situation. The older male almost glowed when he spoke of scientific matters, and his interest in this project showed. Vincent however found himself very interested, and asked several questions to have things clarified further. Both men relaxed as they continued and talked up until it was time to camp for the night.

Unlike his father, Hojo was willing to listen to what Vincent had to say, and the younger man's opinions on some scientific strategies. Some of the things the younger man had to say was surprisingly intuitive.

As the evening fell they were found at a campfire, Vincent brought over two bowls and handed one to Hojo before taking a seat on the ground carefully. "What do you know of a Dr. Lucretia Crescent?"

Hojo blinked briefly, he settled back and took a bite of the bulk stew that had been made for the traveling party. "Hmm, she didn't graduate all that long ago." He mused softly, having to think about it. "She has some interesting opinions on some ancient texts that she's been translating."

Vincent had that curious and rather eager expression on his face that Hojo had started to equate with things that truly interested the young Turk. "Why do you wish to know about her Valentine?"

Vincent was silent for a few moments, studying the fire as he ate. "I suppose its safe enough to tell you; after all we will often be in your presence. I have been assigned as Dr. Crescent's bodyguard."

"Ah, I see…" Hojo's eyebrow rose slowly. This could be quite interesting. He had been hoping to convince her to help him with a certain part of the Jenova project he'd been considering going forward with. In fact he intended to, as long as she agreed. The young Turk could prove to be a bit of a hindrance, he'd have to see. "Well she is a very talented young woman; I look forward to working with her and overseeing her own personal projects."

Vincent nodded almost absently, finishing his food quietly and getting up to take care of the dishes he'd used. Hojo ate up the remainder of his dinner slowly, watching the young man silently across the camp. It brushed his mind that Vincent was the only Turk he had ever met without a partner. It bothered him a little, one Turk rarely worked without another. However the young man seemed comfortable with himself and just today he'd gotten to see the Valentine in action. They had been attacked by some rather low level monsters that roamed the lands they were crossing. It seemed Vincent had excellent gunner's skills. Hojo had found himself quite impressed, he had studied some marksmanship, so that he could be certified to carry his personal weapon, and he'd thought himself good. Vincent was on a completely higher level, if he'd observed the young man correctly today.

---

Vincent silently walked the perimeter of the camp before returning to Hojo's fire. He had much to think about. Today had been a long day, and even once his hangover had passed he'd felt rather tired. He hoped that tonight's sleep would prepare him for the next day. They were to arrive in Nibelheim around lunch time, and he was a little nervous about meeting Dr. Crescent, as well as Professor Gast, someone his father had often spoken well of. Quietly making his way back to the fire he'd put his things next to he nodded briefly to Hojo before settling down on his bedroll.

Neither felt the need to speak now. Vincent found his eyes drooping closed, one hand lightly resting on his firearm. He felt the urgency to rest while he could, but to be wary. He disliked that, almost always that feeling was followed by something very difficult to handle. It was one thing that had made his scores good on his preliminary tests.

Hojo watched the young man doze for several minutes before getting up to take care of his own dishes and check on some of the things he'd brought with him. Potions, medicines, certain mixes that he didn't want jostled too badly because they could become unstable. With a thoughtful expression Hojo found a small vial and stuck it in his pocket. If tomorrow proved that the boy would be a problem….

The scientist frowned to himself. He did like the boy. Vincent had a mind he enjoyed picking at. Perhaps, his fingers caressed the vile in his pocket briefly. If it came to it, he wouldn't kill the boy, no, perhaps he could explore that study he'd run across years ago….

Oh yes that would be thrilling to him, truly it would. He smirked to himself and made his way back to his own bedroll, glancing at young Valentine sleeping silently. Black bangs had falling across his face somewhat, making the Turk look impossibly innocent. Hojo glanced around before briefly reaching out and pushing the hairs away. Vincent's nose twitched and the young man rolled over, grunting. Hojo smirked deeper and then settled down and let his own eyes close. Yes, perhaps that project could be prepared as well. He would love to see what could be done with it.

The scientist found himself having difficulty to sleep. He just wanted to think of his project now. What he could do, if the Turk needed to be disposed of, his body would already be conditioned, he'd be able to do so much, see what limits he could push it to. Obviously not the same limits as that of the SOLDIER they'd started creating, but still. He wondered what sort of alterations the additions he wanted to give Vincent would cause. It gave him a thrill, the idea of a new experiment…something never really considered before, but completely possible.

"It will make me famous." Hojo chuckled to himself, letting his eyes open. He looked up at the stars overhead humming to himself a little. He would need help though. He would have to consider asking Professor Gast, or Dr. Crescent he supposed. Of course if she was already helping him, then perhaps Dr. Crescent would be the better choice.

"Yes, that would be perfect, maybe both projects could be tested that way." Hojo mused. While he doubted the legitimacy of Dr. Crescent's "Chaos Theory" and the business with some great "Omega weapon" he was certain if he offered her the use of his own project to further her studies she would agree to help.

Oh yes, this project was going to make him famous indeed.

---TBC---


	3. Meeting a Lady of Science

TITLE: A Matter of Human Survival

AUTHOR: Leaf Zelindor

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Characters nor the basic Storyline that this story follows.

FANDOM/ORIGINAL: Final Fantasy VII (and Compilations)

RATING: R

PAIRING(S): Hojo/Lucrcia, Vincent/Lucretia, more to be determined

SUMMARY: A Massive story encompassing the combined time lines of the Final Fantasy Games/Videos. Starting from Vincent Valentines assignment in Nibelhiem at the Age of 19 and continuing through Dirge of Cerberus.

Notes: I chose President Shinra's first name, and Hojo's first name myself. As far as I am aware neither has an official first name. Hojo's first name was chosen to combine it with the official Kanji which is used in his last name.

Some of the text used is lifted from the script for Dirge of Cerberus. I may do the same thing when I get to the parts that are from FFVII itself. Now on to the story!

Chapter 3 – Meeting a Lady of Science

Vincent examined Nibelheim quietly, with a critical outside eye. The place was rather a sleepy sort of vacation town. He had a feeling it only survived because of the Mako reactor in the mountains and the fact that Shinra had taken an interest in the small village. The large mansion that housed the Jenova project and all the people working on it, stuck out from the comfortably stacked buildings that were centered around a water tower in the village. It was on the edge, just as Shinra liked to be on the edge of things. The young Turk sighed softly and nodded to himself, it was time to get serious.

The whirlwind of them arriving was a little much. He hadn't met Dr. Crescent yet, but he had met Gast, Hojo had been more than happy to introduce them briefly before the two men went off somewhere to talk, both with serious expressions. He had put his things in his assigned room on the second floor and was quietly exploring the building. Letting himself down into the basement he "hmmed" softly, shivering faintly from the damp. He knew the labs were down here; the layout had been in the file he'd been given, perhaps Dr. Crescent was down here. He had looked everywhere else without sign of her.

The sound of soft humming caught his ears as he made his way into the laboratory area of the underground. Brown eyes blinked, a spark of curiosity touching them, he slowly let himself through a door and stopped, the vision in front of him…

Her hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail, she was leaning over the table making notes, he could see her shoes, and the edge of her skirt under her lab coat, but the rest was obscured by the white fabric.

He cleared his throat softly and she jumped slightly, her head coming up. The most beautiful brown eyes he'd ever seen meeting his own.

"Ah, Vincent Valentine, Reporting for Duty Ma'am," he found himself saying. "I've been assigned to your protection…"

Her reaction was one of surprise. "No…." Vincent's eyebrows rose up some; he hadn't expected this sort of reaction. "Why would they send his…?" She was talking mostly to herself, confusion in her voice.

Vincent took a half step forward. "Excuse me?" He started softly. Lucretia blinked up at him and then shook her head as if clearing it.

"I apologize. This is the first time I have ever met anyone from the Turks. Lucretia Crescent, pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Valentine." Her response was quick, and she had a soft smile on her face.

Vincent couldn't help returning the smile. It was warm, and encouraging. She was even more beautiful in person than her picture had led him to believe. It had only taken five minutes, but Vincent Valentine, was in love.

However, as Lucretia was a lovely lady, Vincent was not the only one to be caught under her charms.

Under the pretext of discussing her thesis with her Hojo had gone to see the young woman. While he had met her before, she hadn't left much of an impression on him. And when he stepped into the room where she was working on the computer, he couldn't help just staring for a moment. In general, female scientists matched their male counterparts. They weren't beautiful, they were smart. They wore glasses and had buck teeth, maybe an oversized nose. Lucretia was…perfect.

He knew just by looking at her he had to use her for his experiment. No other woman would do. Hopefully that she was a scientist would help; she would want to explore these things with him. She seemed to have the passion for science, he hoped he wasn't wrong. He moved over briefly, glancing at the type flying by on the computer. "Interesting…" He murmured. A soft laugh left the young woman and she looked up at the older man.

"Well, Hello Dr. Hojo, I was hoping I'd see you sooner or later," Lucretia said cheerfully. Hojo couldn't help blinking a bit. He hadn't expected her to remember him. "You didn't think I'd remember you?"

"Honestly, no." He let himself half smile, moving to sit in the second desk chair. "But I am flattered that you did…"

"Oh of course, I had been closely following your genetics study when I was a graduate student." Lucretia chirped happily, sitting back from the console in front of her. "It's part of why I have been chasing this Chaos gene…"

Now he was quite surprised, she was on this wild goose chase because of him? "Really, how in the world did I influence that?" Hojo slowly leaned his hip against the edge of the console and gave her a curious look. Lucretia flushed lightly and smiled at him. "Because you are so interested in Genetics yourself sir, I mean we have the same passions. Think of the things we could, possibly cure in this world!"

Hojo chuckled softly and nodded in agreement, she was young, and very enthusiastic, this would certainly work in his favor. "Well, perhaps we can strike a bargain then Dr. Crescent."

"What sort of bargain?" Lucretia was already curious, good. Hojo hmmed softly and then gave her a thin smile.

"I will help you with the Chaos project, but when the time comes I will need your help with the Jenova project. I am going to need a woman's help with what I plan to do." He could see her curiosity was awakened, now he would use that to help draw her in. "I will try to incorporate both of our projects as much as possible. What has Gast told you of this project..."

"Well not so much I'm afraid.." Lucretia settled back and easily fell into discussion with Hojo. She knew enough, but not to much, this would work to his advantage. "And now I've got that Turk assigned to me, he seems nice at least…"

"Ah, yes, Valentine." Hojo straightened himself up and nodded. "I trust you can handle him so that he won't be a bother." Lucretia laughed softly and gave him a charming little smile.

"Of course, he really won't be able to do much unless I leave the mansion after all." Lucretia quietly got up, turning off her console, her heels softly clicked across the floor as she moved to shut down the system behind her, eyes flicking up to the now calm mass in the tubes. The one that had broken just a week and a half ago had been replaced, and the strange matter inside had settled completely.

"Is something the matter Dr. Crescent?" Hojo inquired, watching her thoughtfully. He wondered what was so important about that formless blob, it gave him a sense of unease, and he had little idea why.

"Oh, no" Lucretia turned her soft smile on him. "It's nothing; would you like to join me for lunch Dr. Hojo?"

"Call me Ryuu, please…" He murmured smoothly, moving over to offer his arm to the lovely young woman.

"Only as long as you call me Lucretia," she responded, accepting the arm easily. Hojo chuckled softly and gently guided her out of the small laboratory with ease.

"I would be happy to."

It was merely the beginning of something much bigger. Here and now began the courtship of Doctor Crescent; by a man of science, who desired her for his own gain, and by a man who wished to love and protect her, above and beyond his orders.

--TBC--


	4. A Woman's Heart, Picnics and Experiments

TITLE: A Matter of Human Survival

AUTHOR: Leaf Zelindor

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Characters nor the basic Storyline that this story follows.

FANDOM/ORIGINAL: Final Fantasy VII (and Compilations)

RATING: R

PAIRING(S): Hojo/Lucrcia, Vincent/Lucretia, more to be determined

SUMMARY: A Massive story encompassing the combined time lines of the Final Fantasy Games/Videos. Starting from Vincent Valentines assignment in Nibelhiem at the Age of 19 and continuing through Dirge of Cerberus.

Notes: I chose President Shinra's first name, and Hojo's first name myself. As far as I am aware neither has an official first name. Hojo's first name was chosen to combine it with the official Kanji which is used in his last name.

--

Chapter 4 – A Woman's Heart, Picnics and Experiments

The summers around Nibelheim were almost perfect. Just warm enough during the day, and relatively cold at night, the residents of the area enjoyed the warmed daytime as much as possible. Vincent found himself just as fond of the lovely days as the usual residents. While most of the people at the Shinra manor kept themselves locked up inside, he coaxed the young female scientist out with him often. They would take walks into the mountain a bit, not to far, or just out where there was a good view of the village.

He even went out on his own from time to time as well. It was really so peaceful out there. He sighed, taking in a deep breath, feeling the warmth on his skin, the breeze lightly playing with his hair. It was soothing, quiet.

"….incent…"

His eyes flicked open slowly. "Vincent." He was not so focused, but he had heard his name.

"Fall asleep here, and you might catch a cold." There was a giggle after that, and he blinked up at Lucretia, a little surprised at her presence. He thought she was working on something today.

Her brown eyes danced just a little bit. "Why are you so surprised? Is my face that hideous?" She inquired, still smiling though.

"No. I didn't... I'm sorry." He stuttered, going up on his elbows some. At times she just made him feel so awkward.

"And how are you supposed to be my bodyguard if you're up here sleeping?" Her voice was teasing; he was picking up on it slowly, but still…

"The warm breeze... I was only going to rest my eyes for a minute." He started to protest, Lucretia laughed again.

"Well, I have to admit, the breeze is quite comfortable." She mused softly, then winked at him. "However... I think you're in my seat."

Vincent looked confused yet again, blinking up at her. "Huh?" He moved to get up. Lucretia laughed and pulled out a small picnic basket from behind her back.

"Care to join me?" She asked sweetly. Vincent couldn't help the smile that crawled onto his face and then nodded quickly. Getting to his feet he helped her lay out the blanket from the basket. Then she made him sit so she could get the food out. They settled together under the tree to enjoy the meal. Lucretia chattering about the progress she was making in her project. Vincent just listening, and enjoying the tones of her voice, his eyes half closed.

"You and Ryuu really are very sweet men…" Lucretia mused. This made him blink. Their eyes met, and Lucretia laughed softly. "I mean it, you two treat me like a person, as if my opinions really matter. I do appreciate it."

"We would be foolish not to…" The young Turk reached out and gently pushed Lucretia's bangs from her face. His fingers brushing her cheek, and to his surprise she leaned against his hand a little.

"Thank you Vincent…" He was startled as this thanks brought a gentle kiss as well. Very carefully he returned it, feeling the warmth of her lips under his. It was brief though, and Lucretia giggled as she pulled back away from him, her fingers brushing her lips as she looked at him. "Perhaps we could do this again sometime?" She asked softly.

"Of course," Vincent agreed quickly, a flicker of hope touching his eyes. He hadn't dared to hope that she would return his feelings. She smiled and got to her feet. It was time for her to return to the village. He stood and helped her clean up, then insisted on escorting her back.

Hojo had observed their return; Lucretia's laughter had distracted him, and the rosy hue on her cheeks made him suspicious. Vincent insisted on dropping the basket off for her and left her just inside the labs with a very discreet kiss on the cheek. She was glowing as she moved in, making her way towards the console she'd last worked at.

"Fraternizing with your help Lucretia?" Hojo glided up behind her easily enough. She smelled of fresh air and some abstract wildflower. Brown eyes glinted, rather playfully at him and he allowed himself the brief distraction of her smile.

"There is nothing wrong with having a nice time with Vincent, when you two arrived you weren't quite so cold with each other" Lucretia mused softly. "I think you're jealous."

The man twitched faintly, she was teasing him, he could hear it in her voice. "I most certainly am not." He replied, in as cool of a tone as he could manage. He didn't really want her displeased with him for any reason.

"No? Then why in the world did you come over here like that, hmm?" Lucretia easily turned away from him and started to type at the keypad in front of her to bring up the work she'd started earlier.

"Just concern for a fellow scientist…I would hate for him to distract you from the wonderful work you are doing Lucretia." Hojo mused, reaching out to slowly let his hand rest on her shoulder. "Besides, I wished to ask something of you."

"He's not distracting me, we're human we can use a break from time to time Ryuu." Lucretia turned her head though. Not minding the warm hand on her shoulder. He liked how she said his name, though Hojo would never admit it aloud. "What's your question?"

"The next stage of my project would require something only a woman can do." Hojo started slowly. He could see curiosity and interest in her eyes. "I would, like to ask if you would be willing to be that woman."

At this Lucretia easily shut down the program and turned her body to look at him fully. Tilting her head thoughtfully to the side as she considered what he said. "Explain please Ryuu..."

For a moment he was hesitant, but then, with a brief shake of his head, Hojo found himself a seat and studied her. "I wish to study the effects of the cells from the being Jenova, on an unborn child." It was what had caused the large argument between him and Gast, he hoped she hadn't already talked to them man about these things.

Lucretia was silent for a moment, he was slightly afraid she'd tell him no immediately, which would cause problems for the entire experiment. "And you wish me to carry said child?"

"Yes" simple enough answer, no need to beat around the bush. She was a scientist too! Surely she could see the importance of this project, how much it would mean for her to do this.

"And this would not interfere with my own work?" Lucretia asked quietly, eyes serious. The idea intrigued her, to carry a child, to help mold it into something different.

"Of course not, dear Lucretia, I'm certain it wouldn't." He soothed quickly, hoping this would convince her.

"Who do you intend to be the paternal donor? Yourself? Or may I be free to pick and choose?" Lucretia's question surprised him. Never had he considered anyone besides himself. Hojo studied her for a few moments. Perhaps that would make her feel like she had more control over things if he allowed it.

"I had considered myself, but if you wished to…use another…" He hesitated, and she nodded quietly, more to herself.

"I will think about my choices, but I do agree to do this experiment…" That was all he needed for now, he could coax her to let him close enough. He had to father the child; it was the best way to handle things. She would want him, he was determined for that. Besides, she was lovely and if this was the only way to get her into bed he was willing to take it. "Perhaps, we should discuss this further, by having dinner tonight at the inn?"

The faint smirk that had crept onto Hojo's face got a little larger. "That would be lovely Lucretia, now; I will let you get back to work." He bowed briefly to her, before turning and heading for the door. It wouldn't take much for her to see his way of things, he was certain of that.

The meal was quiet enough in itself. When they first had left the manor there had been a small altercation in which Lucretia needed to convince Vincent to let her go without him, besides that all had gone smoothly. Her fingers rested lightly around the stem of the glass she'd been sipping from, and her cheeks where pinked from the drink. "I just don't know Ryuu, I think I'll have to run DNA tests….Vincent might make pretty children…"

"The Turk? Why? I'm sure that any child you have would be beautiful," Hojo murmured, watching as Lucretia blushed rather prettily.

"You flatter me Ryuu," She murmured, reaching over and patting his hand lightly. It was all too easy for him to turn his hand and catch hers, lifting it to his lips lightly.

"It is hardly flattery when it's true Lucretia," He murmured, watching the blush on her cheeks deepen.

"I suppose…I should be quite grateful to have two men chasing after me like this," She murmured softly, almost absently. This made Hojo frown inwardly. She had to mean the Turk, which meant he was a liability…again.

"You are a good man Ryuu, and your work is amazing…" Lucretia's voice caught his attention again. He returned his focus to her quickly. "But I can't just, push him away, I've only just let him in….Perhaps I'll speak with him about the experiment…"

Hojo gently squeezed her hand, avoiding showing outwardly any of the displeasure in the idea. "If you must Lucretia, just be careful, he's not a scientist like us, he most likely won't understand."

"And if he has a problem with it, I certainly won't wish to use him now will I." It was as if she was completely sober. Her eyes sharp and clear as they bore into Hojo's and for a moment they had complete silence between each other and then he simply nodded.

"Of course Lucretia, please…speak with him then, and soon." With that he quietly got to his feet. "We should return to the Mansion now....."

She quickly joined him, leaning on him just a little bit quietly. Deliberately and quickly Hojo squashed that rather juvenile feeling of pleasure that shot through him as her breasts lightly brushed his arm. Now was not the time to act like a child, and he was determined to be the better man. She would see soon enough that the Turk wasn't worth her time. Quietly he escorted her back, this time she allowed him to walk her to her bedroom though. Neither noticed as narrowed brown eyes saw them share a good night kiss before parting ways.

The rational part of Vincent's mind reminded him that Lucretia had not promised herself to him, and had not said he was the only one she wished to be with. But the jealous part of him was bristling to face her about it, as soon as possible.

It was unsurprising that come morning he had forgiven her, she had even come to him right away to talk…

It would be another few weeks though before she brought up the experiment Hojo wished to pursue.

--TBC--


	5. Scientific Marriage

TITLE: A Matter of Human Survival

AUTHOR: Leaf Zelindor

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Characters nor the basic Storyline that this story follows.

FANDOM/ORIGINAL: Final Fantasy VII (and Compilations)

RATING: R

PAIRING(S): Hojo/Lucrcia, Vincent/Lucretia, more to be determined

SUMMARY: A Massive story encompassing the combined time lines of the Final Fantasy Games/Videos. Starting from Vincent Valentines assignment in Nibelhiem at the Age of 19 and continuing through Dirge of Cerberus.

Notes: I chose President Shinra's first name, and Hojo's first name myself. As far as I am aware neither has an official first name. Hojo's first name was chosen to combine it with the official Kanji which is used in his last name.

Chapter 5 – Scientific Marriage

Gently long fingers trailed through soft brown hair. He was surprised how soft it was. She worked in the same conditions as the other scientists, but she didn't have that drawn and greasy look about her. Vincent smiled softly, gently twisting a few strands together. Lucretia let her body shift, lightly their skin brushed together. "You like my hair don't you," she murmured softly.

Vincent chuckled and nodded briefly, looking down at her, leaning in he kissed her gently. "It's just as beautiful as the rest of you."

This earned him a delighted laugh and she pulled away slowly, slipping into a soft robe. Vincent released her slowly, just watching. The aqua fabric looked nice against her skin, and she easily settled down at the vanity to start brushing her hair. Their eyes met in the mirror as he watched her.

"Vincent…can I talk to you about something important?"

Her tone surprised him, almost nervous. She'd never been uncertain about telling him anything before. Though he had to admit that before they hadn't been, sharing a bed, at all. Giving her a reassuring smile the young man sat up, the sheet easily pooling around his wasit now, and he nodded briefly. "Of course Lucretia, anything."

"I'm going to be helping Professor Hojo with a new experiment…We won't be starting it for a few months yet, but…."

"That's an honor right? Hojo's a very important scientist." Vincent soothed a bit, getting out of the bed and moving over to her, leaning he kissed her gently. He was determined to be supportive on this. "I'm certain that you'll do wonderfully, you're very intelligent...and he obviously sees that if he's including you."

Lucretia laughed softly, fingers brushing over Vincent's cheek gently. "Of course, thank you, you always seem to know what I need to hear..." She murmured softly, then with a smile, pushed Vincent back towards the bed, her robe slipping off her body once more.

--

However, Vincent really wasn't the only one to hold her heart in his hands, and a month or so later she was approached by the other. He however, wanted more control over her, not that she realized it then…

"Lucretia, we need to discuss Valentine." Hojo's voice startled her out of her thoughts. Lucretia looked up at the older scientist quietly for a moment, looking puzzled.

"What do you mean Ryuu?" She asked softly, sitting back from the console slowly, smiling to herself as she felt fingers gently brush through her hair a bit. They both had figured out how much she enjoyed that touch.

"You've been leading him on, and I doubt that's healthy my dear." Hojo smirked to himself. It was now or never, he wasn't going to share her with the Turk any more if he could help it, she was his, it was that simple. "You need to end your little relationship with him; I won't force you, but…" His hand moved from her hair, slid down her arm and she shivered as something cool was pressed into her hand, slowly her fingers curled around the small object. "I asked you a month ago, I'll ask once more; I would like you to marry me Lucretia, please…"

Brown eyes slowly dropped and she cupped the small ring in her hand, blushing softly. "I….I have to think about it Ryuu, please."

"Of course," He was beginning to feel impatient, but he was very good at hiding it. Hojo gave her a half smile, and then pulled back. "Think away my dear."

With that he left the young woman to her thoughts.

Lucretia sighed softly, chewing her lip, turning the simple ring over a few times in her hand. It was very plain, gold, with a sweet little diamond set in it. She got up and slipped over to a window to look out of it. She was torn; she knew she shouldn't have gotten involved with both of them, or either of them. However her heart felt for them both now. Sweet young Vincent, who was closer to her age, and passionate about her, and Ryuu, the impressive older scientist who she'd long looked up to.

Her hand closed around the ring again and she slipped it into her pocket. She would never be able to have this with Vincent…he was a Turk, they didn't marry…it was a liability…

A noise and a voice caught her attention, turning from the window, Lucretia's eyes widened as she saw Vincent in front of her computer, and the open file on its screen.

"Father?" Vincent's voice was shocked and she moved forward quickly, desperate to stop him or at least assure him, or something.

"Vincent…"

"Lucretia. This file..." He started, turning towards her, eyes confused.

"It's none of your business." She said quickly, reaching over to turn off the screen, her hand trembling some as she tried to remain outwardly calm.

"But it is. Why didn't you tell me you worked with my father?" Vincent demanded, reaching to touch her arm, he needed her to look at him now. However he found his hand stopped, a stinging of the skin where she'd smacked at him.

" Stop it! Just stop it!" Her distress was obvious in her voice and she turned away from him quickly, her shoulders shaking. She couldn't look him in the face, it hurt to much. Dr. Valentine had been important to her.

"Lucretia..." Vincent reached out again, his hand touching her shoulder.

"I... It was all, my fault." Lucretia turned towards him slightly, her head down. "I'm sorry Vincent…"

"For what, what are you talking about?" He moved to touch her cheek, instead her hand caught his and she squeezed a little. She couldn't let him touch her like that.

"I didn't mean for your father to die. I couldn't... I'm so sorry." Lucretia turned quickly after this and fled from the lab. Vincent stood still, not sure what to do or say. His eyes flicked to the open file on the screen once more and he let them close. There was nothing that could be said, it was an accident, and he forgave her without being sure what there was to forgive.

Even though a few days later she broke his heart, she was happy this way…right?

--

Vincent shrank back some, he hadn't meant to walk in on anything; he'd just been looking for Lucretia, to see if maybe she'd like to go out on a picnic or something. He needed to see her smile again, to hear her laugh; she hadn't done either in several days, since…

The pleased noise from Hojo had caused him to pause, his eyes peering further into the dimmer light of the laboratory. He could see Lucretia's back, she was facing Hojo.

"So you've come to your senses and chosen me." There was pleasure and smugness in the scientist's tone of voice.

"Yes, Ryuu…" Lucretia looked up at him, moving just a step closer, and her arms went around the other man. Vincent tensed, as she saw Hojo returning the gesture. The Turk's heart clenched some, he stood there a few moments longer, and then turned quickly as he saw the woman he loved share a kiss with a man, whom he was rapidly coming to despise. He managed to hide himself off in one of the towers of the house before he allowed himself to break down.

--

Turks didn't cry, they didn't feel emotion. However Lucretia could tell that Vincent had been, crying, that he'd been upset. He had politely greeted her at dinner, and with the rest of the ShinRa employee's present gave their congratulations to the pair of scientists when Hojo made the announcement of their pending marriage during the meal. The tiny diamond on her finger felt somewhat heavy, and she kept playing with it quietly. She refused to be upset over the apparent lack of reaction from Vincent though.

Trying to tell herself she'd done the right thing, Lucretia quietly threw herself back into her work, Vincent's presence becoming one that was there only when necessary. Things became quiet, no more picnics, no more quiet talks, or him trying to distract her from her work. It was hard for her to believe that she'd enjoyed it so much. But the young scientist told herself, this was for the best. She couldn't have been in love with the young Turk, just, thrilled with his presence, with everything he represented, the dangerous, the uncertain.

With Ryuu she would have stability, and a man who understood her. She knew that and he wasn't completely horrible, he paid attention to her sometimes, and he wasn't bad in bed. She sighed softly and touched her still flat stomach. Now she just had to tell Ryuu about this…Their project could start sooner than she'd expected.

Fixing her coat, she quietly moved from her laboratory and made her way down the hall to Hojo's, knocking briefly she let herself in. "Ryuu?"

"Hmm? Over here…Come look at this Lucretia." Hojo's voice carried over the tables and instruments. She carefully made her way around to the far end of the lab; Hojo was using a microscope and was smiling to himself. "The Cells…look at what they're doing." He gently pulled her in front of him and allowed her to adjust the scope for her own vision. "Amazing isn't it?"

"Oh Ryuu…I've never seen anything like that before!" Lucretia whispered, eyes widening. She looked up at him, smiling. He smiled down at her, arms around her waist easily enough slowly she leaned back against him, taking one hand and guiding it to rest on her stomach. "Two good things in one day…"

"Two? Oh…Yes? Oh excellent Lucretia!" Part of her wasn't surprised that he sounded so very pleased; the other part wished he'd tell her how happy he was instead of just sounding it.

She smiled softly at him. "So we can start the experiment soon yes?" She murmured softly, Hojo nodded to her, looking thoughtful.

"Yes, in a few weeks, once we're sure the baby is forming healthy…" He mused, leaning and kissing her briefly, one of the few times they'd actually kissed. "Wonderful my dear, you will see, this child will be amazing, our son will be perfect."

She nodded quietly, hand rubbing her stomach again, she caught the twinkle of the ring on her hand. "Of course," she agreed softly, for some reason, feeling excited, as well as sad…

--

The wedding was a quiet little affair, held in the main hall of the manor house. Vincent had watched from the back of the room, as the pair of scientists exchanged vows. Lucretia did look happy. He couldn't make himself try to stop it, watching, and feeling his heart clench as they exchanged the traditional first married kiss. It had to be right to let her be happy.

Just before slipping off, Vincent noticed Hojo's eyes on him, a flicker of triumph in the older man's expression. It unsettled him a little bit, that it had occurred followed him as he disappeared from the house for the week, not wishing to be near the newlyweds. He took a room in the hotel just in case he was really needed.

--

Vincent had overheard about the project, about what it really was. For a week or so he did nothing, just reread the research that Gast had made, anything he could get his hands on about the Jenova project. He didn't like what he saw, and he wasn't certain Lucretia realized how much this would effect her, it had to, there was no way it would only change the child.

He swallowed, shaking his head. He shouldn't care so much, it was Hojo's child; they could do whatever they liked right? But he couldn't just let Lucretia walk into this. Even if she was married to Hojo, he cared about her, he couldn't let her risk her life. He let himself into the lab. Hojo glanced up at him from the table, pushing some papers aside. "Well, Valentine…what can I do for you?" He said far too coldly.

"Is it true?" Vincent blurted out. It wasn't what he'd intended to say, but now that he was here, he wasn't certain what to say.

Hojo's eyebrow rose further. "Is what true?"

Vincent swallowed and then stepped closer to the table. "That Lucretia... That Dr. Crescent is to take part in this project?" He asked quickly, he was startled as he heard a door close and looked over his shoulder.

"It's true." She murmured, moving into the room and slowly over and around to Hojo's side, watching Vincent's face closely. "Why are you so surprised?"

"But using your own child for an experiment?" Vincent pressed, desperate really. He needed to know why she would do this; it was nothing like the Lucretia he thought he knew. Surely she just didn't understand the risks.

Hojo laughed briefly, smirking at him for a moment before responding. "I don't know what you're implying, but both of us are scientists. We know what we are doing. You are the last person to have any word in this. Now leave us at once, boy!" with that the older man gestured towards the door with one hand.

"But..." Vincent hesitated, however he wasn't sure how to continue, his eyes flicked to Lucretia, and then back to her husband.

"But what? If you have something to say, say it." Lucretia murmured calmly, still watching him. She wasn't sure she understood what he was doing here. She thought he understood, at least...when she'd spoken with him initially she thought he had. But that was, months ago now…

"Are you... Are you sure this is what you really want?" Vincent pressed, almost taking a step towards her, wanting to take her into his arms and tell her he thought this was wrong, she shouldn't be doing it…

Brown eyes flashed anger in them. "Am I sure? Am I sure!? If this only concerns me, then yes, I am sure!" Lucretia snapped. Vincent fell back a step, and then looked between them, closing his own eyes briefly.

"Then, I wish you good fortune in this." He said softly. Turning the young man quickly left the room. He couldn't do anything. And despite an appeal to Midgar, he found himself stuck there over the following months, watching over the woman he loved, the man she'd married, and an unborn innocent child that they were both determined to change.

--TBC--


	6. The Difference Between Love and Science

TITLE: A Matter of Human Survival

AUTHOR: Leaf Zelindor

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Characters nor the basic Storyline that this story follows.

FANDOM/ORIGINAL: Final Fantasy VII (and Compilations)

RATING: R

PAIRING(S): Hojo/Lucrcia, Vincent/Lucretia, more to be determined

SUMMARY: A Massive story encompassing the combined time lines of the Final Fantasy Games/Videos. Starting from Vincent Valentines assignment in Nibelhiem at the Age of 19 and continuing through Dirge of Cerberus.

Notes: I chose President Shinra's first name, and Hojo's first name myself. As far as I am aware neither has an official first name. Hojo's first name was chosen to combine it with the official Kanji which is used in his last name.

Chapter 6 – The Differences Between Love and Science

Lucretia quietly settled down onto the chair Ryuu had shown her to. She quietly watched him as he began to prepare the injection, this would be the first of several, her hand lightly rested on her bared stomach, it was softer than it'd been two months ago, but still flat. She let her eyes close, and she could almost swear she could feel the child developing inside her. A light touch brought her attention back to the laboratory, and her husband. Hojo gave her a thin smile, and patted her hand before he leaned over, he then guided the needle to just the right spot, before he pushed it into her skin.

She gritted her teeth, Lucretia felt as her eyes watered up, her hands tightened on the arm-rests of the chair. God it hurt, and there was a faint burning sensation as the contents of the shot were pushed into her body. The needle was removed and she felt as light fingers carefully cleaned the spot off again. Slowly her eyes opened, and she watched the hand for a moment before letting herself look up at the man she now called husband. Hojo looked faintly pleased; he lightly cleaned the spot a little more, and then let his own eyes meet hers.

"How do you feel?" He asked. But she wasn't so certain that it was out of concern for her.

"Sick" She smiled weakly, hand slowly meeting his on her stomach. "But other than that fine…"

"Probably just the morning sickness…" Hojo mused, only allowing their hands to touch for a short time before getting up. "Why don't you stay there for a bit…then go have some tea...Your stomach should settle by then…"

"Of course Ryuu…" Lucretia sighed and watched him wander towards the further end of the laboratory. He made a few notes in a notebook before setting it aside and settling down to work on some other tasks. Lucretia quietly sat for a few minutes longer, and then made herself get up. She needed that tea, it would settle her stomach she was certain. Quietly she made her way to the kitchen, somewhat surprised when she saw Vincent sitting there nursing a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Vincent." She murmured, moving over to start some water and find the tea. She could feel his eyes following her movements.

"Lucretia, how are you feeling?" He murmured after a moment or two. Glancing at him the young woman offered him a small smile.

 "As well as can be expected…" She pushed her bangs from her face and settled down at the table, waiting for her water to heat up. "Ryuu is getting excited…"

"Oh? I had the impression he didn't really care that much." There was a bite to Vincent's words and she flinched faintly, her eyes looking away from Vincent quickly.

"He cares quite a bit. Our son is going to be amazing." Lucretia was not going to hide this from him. She lifted her nose slightly, eyes piercing into his. For a moment, Vincent could swear he saw a flicker of worry in her eyes. But it was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

"You think it will be a boy?" He tried to alter the subject subtly, he was not about to argue with Lucretia about Hojo's eagerness to be a father.

"Yes, we'll be able to find out in another month or so…" Lucretia smiled again, standing to get her tea fixed up. Vincent watched her quietly. "You are not returning to Midgar now?"

"Veld feels that I will do better if I stay here. He's considering sending me a partner though, to help take care of the monsters between here and the reactor." His work was a safe enough subject; he cupped his mug and felt the warmth in his fingers. There was a soft smile on Lucretia's lips as she settled back down with her tea, sipping at it. The scientist did seem happy with herself.

"It would help if we could get there with a little less trouble." She mused, tapping her right index finger against the porcelain cup's rim. Vincent grunted in agreement and they both fell quiet. It was the first time that they had been able to sit in the same room in some time. It was almost as if nothing had changed.

"Lucretia…I…."

"Vincent, I would like to not ruin our friendship…" Lucretia cut him off quickly; she finished her tea and put her cup in the sink. "Whatever it is…please keep it to yourself." She then turned and fled from the room quickly, leaving Vincent blinking after her, his heart clenching briefly from the rejection.

Two steps forward and one step back. At the very least she had admitted they were still friends. It was a start.

When he bothered to check on her later, Lucretia was so wrapped up in her work that she didn't even notice gentle brown eyes watching her closely. While most likely for the best, Vincent still couldn't help that it made him feel unhappy to be ignored by the young woman.

As the shot's became routine, Lucretia found that she often had to rest the day she received them. It was almost as if it had become a strain on her body to accept the shots. Vincent quietly brought her a cup of tea and she allowed the light touch on her shoulder. "Let me speak to him…."

"It is fine Vincent; I told you that we expected there would be some effect…" She smiled at him, and touched his hand lightly. "This isn't that bad…it's not killing me I promise."

He sighed then smiled, then gave her fingers a squeeze. "Good, I think that Dr. Hojo would be a much worse fellow to work with if he didn't have such a wonderful Wife…"

"You shouldn't say things like that Vincent!" Lucretia laughed softly, her eyes dancing, and then she nudged him off. "Go on, I have work that needs doing, thank you for the tea…"

"You're welcome." The young man murmured, and then with a sigh excused himself from the room. He paced in the hallway for several moments before making a turn and stalking towards the laboratory Hojo had holed himself up in. He couldn't just stand idly by like this any longer…

"Hojo!" He let himself into the laboratory quickly. The scientist made an irritated noise and looked up at him, eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "Hojo you have to stop this."

"I think we both told you to keep your nose out of it." The older man said a bit snarkily really. There was an obviously pleased expression on his face. Vincent twitched and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to control himself. He knew he couldn't just be rude about this.

"Can't you see this is hurting her though?" The younger man pleaded. "What if it kills her? Don't you care even a little bit as to what its doing?"

Hojo stared at him for several moments, then a soft "hmph" left him and he turned away from Vincent, He didn't want the boy to see, that the thought had crossed his mind. "Lucretia knows what she's doing accepting the position she has in this experiment."

Vincent stared at his back, fingers twitching a little "I find that hard to believe…" He said slowly. "She might be a scientist but she is a woman to." He protested. "From one man who loves her to another, don't keep doing this to her, I don't want to see her die."

Hojo just snorted and continued to ignore him, going through the motions of working on what he had been when the boy had come to interrupt him. What Vincent said did trouble him. He didn't completely want Lucretia to die. After listening to a few more feeble protests from the Turk he heard a heavy sigh and finally the soft sound of Vincent turning and moving away from him. At the sound of the door closing Hojo allowed his shoulders to slump, and he leaned on the counter in front of him. How dare that child throw his own feelings in his face. He would have to, carefully speak to Lucretia; ask her things in a manner that would sound like part of the information on the experiment.

She couldn't know how he actually felt. That he was actually worried. He'd let the boy do all of that for him, he was certainly Vocal enough about it. She didn't need two men doting on her every move.

Two weeks later Vincent found Lucretia unconscious in her lab, she'd hit her head. Once again he strode to Hojo's lab and let himself in, this time with none of his intention to walk out without getting what he wanted. He didn't even flinch as the man in front of him lifted a small gun from inside his lab coat.

"Talk! Why did you let this happen?!" Vincent demanded, his hands clenched up, he was determined to get answers.

 "Silence!" Hojo barked sharply, eyes narrowed, this boy was becoming far too much of a nuisance.

"You!" Vincent took one step forward, but that was it, he didn't even reach for his own weapon, knowing better than to do that right now. Shinra wouldn't condone him shooting his favored scientist over the man's wife.

"Silence!" Hojo spat this time, his finger swiftly pulling the trigger. Vincent jerked, blinking dumbly for a moment, before he fell to the floor. He thought he felt pain, but he wasn't completely certain he'd really been shot. He…..Felt numb…

"Why can't these people just keep quiet!" Hojo hissed bitterly.

Vincent blinked slowly at the man's feet, trying to figure out, dumbly why he didn't feel more pain. And then Hojo began to start cackling.

"Yes, That's what I can do. His body will work nicely...perfectly….This experiment will justify everything, I'm a Genius!" Hojo's head fell back and he started to laugh madly for a few moments longer. Then with a smirk he leaned down, grabbed a handful of hair and lifted Vincent's head some. "You finally have a use to me, stupid Turk." He purred, watching as Vincent's eyes rolled back into his head and the young man fell unconscious. Yes, he knew exactly what he was going to do with the Turk's body.

Lucretia woke, a little disoriented and surprised to find herself in bed. She groaned softly and lightly touched the bump on her head. "What happened?" She mumbled, moving to sit up. A hand touched her shoulder and stopped her.

"Just stay laying down my dear." Hojo's voice rumbled, she blinked and turned her head to face him, smiling softly. "You got an awful bit of a bump there, why didn't you tell me you were having dizzy spells?"

"I thought it would bother you….I didn't want to do that." She sighed and let her hand cover his; they sat like that for a moment. "I was in my lab…."

"Its okay, Vincent brought you up here, and he got me once you were safely in bed. I'm just glad we're alright my dear." Hojo soothed. He wasn't ready to tell her quite yet about the incident. Already he'd made progress on the alterations he wished to give Vincent's body. It was just a matter of time right now, to see how his body took the new limb it'd been given, as well as some of the other additions to the man's anatomy. Lucretia would take it much better when she wasn't feeling so bad. He was sure she'd see his side of things.

"Oh, that was good of him." Lucretia smiled and sighed, letting her eyes close. "I feel so tired…"

"It will be alright my dear. Perhaps we should lighten your workload a little bit. You should relax more….After all the baby is a large part of you right now." Lucretia just nodded a little, yawning some. It was easy to believe him when he was being so sweet and soothing. She felt his fingers brush some hair out of her face and then his hand settled at her stomach and rubbed a bit. It felt nice.

Soon she was back asleep again; completely oblivious to what had happened during the time she'd been unconscious.

--TBC--


	7. The Blood of a Turk, Innocence of Life

TITLE: A Matter of Human Survival

AUTHOR: Leaf Zelindor

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Characters nor the basic Storyline that this story follows.

FANDOM/ORIGINAL: Final Fantasy VII (and Compilations)

RATING: R

PAIRING(S): Hojo/Lucrcia, Vincent/Lucretia, more to be determined

SUMMARY: A Massive story encompassing the combined time lines of the Final Fantasy Games/Videos. Starting from Vincent Valentines assignment in Nibelhiem at the Age of 19 and continuing through Dirge of Cerberus.

Notes: I chose President Shinra's first name, and Hojo's first name myself. As far as I am aware neither has an official first name. Hojo's first name was chosen to combine it with the official Kanji which is used in his last name.

Chapter 7 – Blood of a Turk, Innocence of Life

Hojo took himself back to the labs after a few hours. He was smirking to himself, plans for Vincent already dancing in his head. First, he would need to remove the boy of a limb or two…maybe break some bones. There were some experimental injections he wanted to try on the man as well. Letting himself into the laboratory, dark pleased eyes swept over the form of the man, barely kept alive by the injection he'd been given just after he had fallen unconscious. Hojo moved over to the table-side and let his eyes sweep over the fine figure. The Turk's suit would have to be shredded and disintegrated. No sign of what Vincent Valentine had once been could remain.

"Let me see…" Hojo moved over to his desk and pulled out a file, a file he'd had to request specially so that he could "properly care for the Turk" while Vincent had been serving there at the manor. It had been sent without question. Flipping it open a long pale finger easily slid down the text on the page and a smirk crawled onto the man's lips. "Then I suppose I'll just remove that arm…." He tapped the paper then with a chuckle let the file close and moved back over to Vincent, already planning. Once the young man had woken up…yes then he'd take care of that nuisance of a limb…maybe even make it a more efficient item for the young man to use. As long as he lived through its removal of course.

Chuckling to himself, Hojo prepared an injection, this one to wake the unconscious victim from his medicated slumber. Carefully he gave the shot, watching as Vincent's head turned some and a soft groan left the younger man. Brown eyes fluttered open but blinked blearily, half unseeing.

"You are going to regret getting in my way Vincent…" Hojo purred at the Turk as he leaned over him easily. Vincent blinked, then groaned and tried to move away, only find himself unable, his body was sufficiently strapped down to the table. "I have won Vincent Valentine…" Hojo chuckled lowly. "Now, I wonder, just how much pain can you withstand?"

Panic flashed through the young man's eyes, and then his world exploded in pain. Unfortunately it would be a long time before this pain stopped. He just didn't know how long.

By the time Lucretia was able to get herself out of bed, several days later, she had noticed the lack of a familiar presence. Hojo gently helped her to the table and put a light breakfast in front of her. "If you feel well enough we should check on the fetus…and perhaps do another injection…"

"Do you think so Ryuu?" Lucretia smiled and picked at the meal quietly. Trying to eat at least a little, she knew she needed to. Hojo simply nodded and patted her hand, sitting down across from her with a cup of coffee in his hands. "All right, I'm certain I will be up for that."

"That's my girl." Hojo gave her a smile, one she couldn't keep herself from returning and then she leaned over her food and tried to eat every bite.

"Ryuu, where has Vincent been? I haven't seen him in several days…" She tilted her head a little, Hojo found himself barely able to keep his expression neutral.

"He got called back to Midgar just after you hit your head my dear, Something about you being safe enough here and the President needing him for something else…" He lied smoothly. Lucretia blinked at him and then nodded a little bit. It sounded likely enough, she had no reason to doubt his words. There was little here in Nibelheim that could hurt her as long as she remained within the village.

"That's a shame, I would have liked to of said good bye…" She sighed a little, then finished what she could of her breakfast, pushing the plate away.

"I know he wished he could have as well my dear." Hojo allowed himself to reach over and pat her hand lightly, in what he considered a gesture of understanding and sympathy. It would be simple enough to keep the Turk's presence from her. He was not worried about that. Already he'd moved the man's body to a separate lab, one that Lucretia knew nothing of.

"I think I'm ready if you want to handle things now." Lucretia murmured as she slowly moved to get up. Hojo easily moved himself to give her an arm. She quietly accepted it and leaned on him as they headed down to the main lab. Hojo settled her into a chair and quietly moved to get the ultrasound machine out. Lucretia quietly settled back and unfastened a few buttons from the lower part of her blouse, letting Ryuu apply the gel and start to run the ultrasound quietly. They said nothing as he handled the mechanics. There wasn't much to say anyway. Just watching the screen was what was needed.

"It looks as though he's doing quite well." Hojo murmured, giving her a smile. It seemed that he'd become even more attentive since she had gotten hurt. She couldn't complain about that. It made her feel more comfortable, even without the familiar presence of the Turk who had kept an eye on her for so many months. She returned the smile.

"I am glad, how many more injections do you think we need to do?" She carefully washed her own stomach off as he took care of the equipment.

"Perhaps two more? We'll see next week I think.." Ryuu was moving to prepare the needle now. Lucretia nodded and sighed a little as she watched him.

"Ryuu....did you and Vincent fight before he left?" She asked softly, studying his reaction, the faintest tension crept into his shoulders. "You did didn't you, about me..."

"That young Turk may love you my dear, but he can't give you what I can, and he felt you were being foolish to pursue this dream of ours...." Hojo moved back over to her, injection in hand, a faint frown on his lips. "I had to re-convince him that you were aware of all the risks..."

"He thinks you're being foolish and uncaring by allowing me to continue doesn't he..." Lucretia sighed and shook her head. "It's alright Ryuu..I do know the risks, and I am willing to face them."

"As I am quite aware my dear, now hold onto the chair..." Hojo leaned over her and carefully positioned the needle before pushing it fully into her. Lucretia simply bit her lip, the pain was becoming something she could almost ignore now, though the burning sensation had certainly worsened. She whimpered softly and let her eyes close. She could hear Ryuu moving away and then returning, and softly lips pressed against her forehead.

"I won't let you die." He murmured, and Lucretia wasn't exactly sure she was supposed to have heard him, but it was nice to hear. "Do you need some help returning to bed?"

"Please.." Brown eyes opened and she carefully got to her feet again. Hojo slid and arm around her and carefully the pair made their way to the rooms that was their own. Lucretia was ever so grateful to see the bed and settled into it. Hojo took a moment before he settled in with her, stroking her hair. It was these little things that made her feel he did love her after all, and wasn't just using her.

"Sleep now my dear, we'll have a meal together after you wake up..." Ryuu murmured into her ear. She smiled softly and let her eyes close.

"That sounds lovely." Lucretia murmured as she settled down to sleep. It was never hard to drift off after an injection, and this was no exception.

Hojo watched over her until he most certain she was asleep, and then quietly got himself up from the bed. It was time to check on dear Valentine. He made his way down to the labs once more, taking a left instead of a right and letting himself into a rather hidden doorway. This lab wasn't as large as the others, but it was good for what he was doing. Vincent's body was strapped to a table, he was clad in just underwear and upon observation barely conscious....

"Ah, so you aren't dead yet, good, I'll keep you alive a while longer then." Hojo mused as he moved over, checking the still oozing stump that had once been Valentine's left arm none to gently. This earned him a faint groan from the pained man but nothing else. Hojo smirked some. "Well it seems the cells I injected into you work just as efficiently as they should have." He mused, moving to make a few notes on a pad of paper. Vincent weakly glared at him and let his eyes close. They were bloodshot and his voice was long gone, having been decimated by the screams that had left him when the arm had been removed almost a full day ago.

Hojo smirked a bit, moving back with a marker in hand quickly drawing out something on the man's chest. "Hmm, I wonder..." He smirked and moved to grab a scalpel, cleaning it off and moving back to Vincent's side. "now lay still Valentine, you wouldn't want me to cut something vital..." He mused before setting to work. He'd never gotten to study so fresh a body after all....

The next time Vincent woke, delirious from lack of water and numb from almost constant pain he just stared up at the ceiling in silence. There was no point in trying to make a sound or moving. He knew it would be fruitless, in fact he wasn't sure he could move any more. Not after....

He just closed his eyes again. Not even wanting to think about what Hojo had been doing before he passed out. He would have likely passed directly back out if he had seen the gaping hole where his chest belonged. He was still held open like a man about to be given surgery. He just wanted to die, that was all he wanted. But it seemed that Hojo would not allow it. The man came back, and appeared surprised to see him awake, chuckling lowly to himself.

"How do you feel hmm? Feel much of anything?" Hojo asked silkily, holding up a familiar green orb. "You will in a moment..."

Vincent shuddered, and then cried out soundlessly from his ruined throat as the green glow surrounded him, bringing back all the senses of pain he'd lost before that. He could feel the pain, almost ever inch of his body was blazing with it. He tried to cry out, fighting against his bonds some muscles standing out when they strained against the restraints. And that's when he felt the rush of cold against his chest, the inside of his chest. He shuddered and weakly tried to lift his head, it didn't get far, and he only caught a glimpse, but that was more than enough. It was enough to show he was all but gutted.

Hojo was displeased, Vincent was only awake for about five minutes before he passed back out from the renewed pain. That was fine though, it gave him new data. He lazily started to piece back together the body he'd been examining, there wasn't much more he could learn. Indeed the light mako treatments given before had enhanced the durability of the Turk's body, he'd seen for himself just how quickly it would try to repair itself even now.

It was several hours later when he made his way back up to Lucretia's side. She was reading over a manuscript with a pen lightly nipped between her teeth. She glanced up at him and smiled, pulling the pen from between her lips. "Anything new today?"

"No, unfortunately..." Hojo allowed himself to move over and briefly kiss her. "I need a shower, I'll return shortly."

"I'll say..." She wrinkled her nose, but her eyes where amused. "You smell like antiseptic...."

"I'm going I'm going.." Hojo laughed, lightly rubbing her stomach briefly before pulling away and heading into the adjoining bath. Her soft laughter following him.

Lucretia was feeling quite a bit better and she watched him go before patting her stomach lightly. "You're daddy is a very silly man sometimes..." She murmured, then hmmed softly, rubbing the now slightly rounded part of her body. "Well Sephiroth, we're just going to have to tell him what we found out today now won't we..."

Hojo returned after a short while, his hair down for once and already changed to join his wife in bed. She beamed softly at him and leaned on him some, setting her book and pen aside quietly.

"You seem quite happy with yourself...." He mused, allowing her to cuddle against his side.

"Oh well I got quite a bit of translating done today, and I learned some very interesting things, and I came up with a name for the baby..." Lucretia mused, glancing up at him then.

"Oh? and what might that be?" Hojo mused, fingers gently threading through her hair some. He couldn't resist letting her act as if this pregnancy was normal. It made her much more compliant and she had stopped asking about Vincent a few days ago.

"Sephiroth..." She mused softly, hand finding his free one and putting it over her stomach. "I think it's a good strong name, for someone who is going to be as amazing as he is...."

"Sephiroth hmm?" Hojo studied her quietly. "It sounds perfect, alright my dear, Sephiroth it is..."

Lucretia laughed softly and let her eyes close, just resting against him. "Thank you..." She murmured softly. "So good to me..."

Hojo just chuckled softly and kissed her head briefly. "Go ahead and sleep my dear..." He murmured, gently settling her down beside him. Lucretia sighed softly and easily settled her head on his chest, her eyes closing easily once more.

"Good night Ryuu.." She yawned a bit, letting herself relax completely. Feeling quite comfortable here beside him.

Hojo watched her quietly, admiring the way her cheeks where lightly flushed, she had started to fill out. The small amount of weight she had gained so far was doing her body good. He was quite pleased, and the baby, Sephiroth as she was naming him, was doing quite well, already healthy, and developing faster than he had expected. He contributed the makou and the cells they'd injected. This wouldn't be a normal pregnancy, he'd hardly expected it to be. However things were progressing much faster than he had expected. Just more to keep track of he supposed. With those thoughts in mind, he settled down to sleep, quite comfortable and pleased with both his experiments progress.

--TBC--


	8. The Monsters Within

TITLE: A Matter of Human Survival

AUTHOR: Leaf Zelindor

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Characters nor the basic Storyline that this story follows.

FANDOM/ORIGINAL: Final Fantasy VII (and Compilations)

RATING: R

PAIRING(S): Hojo/Lucrcia, Vincent/Lucretia, more to be determined

SUMMARY: A Massive story encompassing the combined time lines of the Final Fantasy Games/Videos. Starting from Vincent Valentines assignment in Nibelhiem at the Age of 19 (my choice of age) and continuing through Dirge of Cerberus.

Story Notes: I chose President Shinra's first name, and Hojo's first name myself. As far as I am aware neither has an official first name. Hojo's first name was chosen to combine it with the official Kanji which is used in his last name.

Chapter 8 – The Monster Within

Lucretia jerked awake, her eyes wide and blinking for several moments. The light in the room was low, but Ryuu was not in bed with her. Hardly unusual, once she glanced at the clock. Quietly for a few moments she just lay there, taking a few breaths and calming herself. The dreams she'd been having, they were getting disturbingly darker, and terrifying. Most being of a young man with bright green eyes and long silver hair, some of a demon that had eyes of gold and a vaguely familiar face.

She wasn't sure if she should tell Ryuu about about the dreams. They seemed harmless enough, just nightmares. But it worried her that they had begun in the last month or so. Sighing she rubbed her stomach and carefully got up to go to the bathroom, her steps somewhat unsteady but she made it relatively alright. Once she returned to bed she turned up the lamp quietly and eyed her book. She didn't feel like working right now honestly...

"Well Sephiroth, your father should just come back and pay attention to us." She settled down and rubbed at her stomach a bit more. "Maybe I should tell him...."

Of course she wouldn't get a response, it was to early for the baby to be moving anyway, but she felt comfortable just talking to him as if he was already able to respond. Pulling her hair over her shoulder Lucrecia settled herself back against the headboard and picked up her notebook, the battered blue one that she was using to chronicle her part of the experiment and fishing around in the bedding for a pencil she started to write out the latest dream. Ryuu might not read the journal, but at least there would be a log of what she went through as well.

"Perhaps someday you'll read this Sephiroth, I doubt I'll tell you myself." She mused softly aloud.

"Tell him what my dear?" Hojo's voice floated into the room, Lucrecia couldn't help the smile that quickly came onto her face.

"Nothing to important, how is your experiment going?" Soft brown eyes lit on the man she was still growing to love. Ryuu had become even more attentive and affectionate recently. She couldn't complain it made her feel better. He really was a good husband, when he stopped playing scientist over her.

"Excellently, the responses I'm getting from the test subject are quite interesting." Hojo moved over and leaned in to kiss her temple, her nose wrinkled up. "I know, I'll go shower."

This made Lucrecia laugh softly, she gently pushed him away towards the shower. "Hurry and come back...."

"Yes my dear." Hojo quickly made his way into the bathroom, dropping his clothing in a hamper as he started the shower up. He could just hear Lucrecia talking to herself some again. He made his shower swift and pulled on something comfortable before returning to the bed and stealing her notebook, distracting her with a light kiss. "You seem quite happy.."

"Well I am now, you've returned to me." Lucrecia easily cuddled into his side, sighing softly and resting her head on his shoulder. "I wanted to talk to you though...Something odd's been going on.."

"Oh? Is the baby alright?" He managed to make his tone concerned, and partly he was. The scientist would never admit it, but he did care about the woman next to him, just a little anyway.

"Just fine, I've just started to have strange dreams, that's all..." Lucrecia sighed some. "It's probably nothing."

"Well talk to me about it.." He let his fingers wander to brush through her hair some lightly. Lucrecia sighed softly and nodded quietly.

"Well, They always start, with fire." Her eyes closed now. "Something is burning, I think a village, and then there is this beautiful man, standing in the flames, they don't seem to touch him."

"That's impossible.." Hojo chuckled softly, shaking his head some.

"I know that Ryu, don't interrupt.." Lucretia pouted at him briefly then sighed a bit. "Like I said. they don't seem to touch him.....and the look in his eyes...it always gives me the chills... I usually wake up about then..."

"I see...Well I'll see what I can do, tell me if these dreams continue my dear.." He pressed a kiss to her head. "Let's try to sleep now..."

Lucretia nodded quietly and settled down against him, letting her head rest against her husband's chest and the soft sound of his heart beat helping to lull her to sleep.

--

Vincent's world had become a haze. Pain and waking had the same meaning. He dreaded every time he tried to open his eyes. His arm had been reattached, however from what he could tell he couldn't use it in the slightest. This time, the world was tinted red. He felt odd, as if he wasn't quite in his own body. He groaned softly and attempted to sit up. It was disorienting. His eyes didn't seem to be in the same place that they had been before, somewhat narrowed and he swiveled his head to blink at his legs. The large bulky things he saw where not the legs of a human...

He tried to ask what was wrong, however nothing he could understand came from his mouth, just grunts and growls. This roused the attention of Hojo who glanced through the window at him, his expression pleased. Vincent attempted to get up, it hurt and he felt bulkier, off center. But he was able to stand, walking was another thing all together.

Hojo was amused, the...thing that had been Vincent Valentine really didn't resemble him in the slightest right now. That was fine though. He watched, as the clumsy oversized beast like form of the Turk tried to move. It didn't get far, unsteady with the new body. This was an achievement, the transformation. He had been a bit concerned it wouldn't work, a manipulation on the limit break that the young man would have anyway to assist in his fighting. He wondered how long the form would last.

A few minutes gave him the answer. Vincent's pained voice reverberating off the walls as he transformed back into his normal state, weakened body collapsing on the floor of the room he was locked in. Hojo quietly let himself into the room now, eyes trailing over the shaking form of Vincent Valentine. "You are the most interesting experiment I've ever had Valentine...."

Vincent lifted his head slowly, eyes narrowed, a spark of anger in their brown depths. "Hojo.." His voice was hoarse, rather ruined from the screaming from the beginning of the experiment. Hojo didn't mind though, as long as he could still speak at all the scientist could get the information he wanted from the man if he could still be considered a man.

"Project V.." Hojo smirked. "That's what I've decided to call you. I don't think you qualify as a man any more..."

Vincent stared at him and then attempted to get up, his legs shaking a bit, he tried to grab at the man in front of him. Hojo swatted his hand away as if batting at a fly. "You died, for ten minutes, I'm pleased to see the lack of oxygen to your brain didn't do something to you."

Vincent was stunned, he blinked some. "Died?"

"Yes...as in your heart stopped beating and your lungs stopped functioning.." Hojo just smirked at him. "You owe your life to me Valentine..."

"No!" The man said with a surprising amount of force. "I...I don't..."

Hojo just snorted and turned to leave again, leaving the man on the floor, shivering behind him. The next time he probably wouldn't bother to bring the man back. It wouldn't be worth it. However, the death had been the final step in integrating the beast, Galian, yes he would call the beast form Galian Beast. He did hope that integrating the other two would not require the same method.

"Perhaps with the first in the others will easily adjust..." Hojo mused to himself as he settled down at his desk to make notes in the growing file he had for Project V. He couldn't believe how well this was going for him. He was making amazing progress...

Vincent couldn't get himself up off the floor, his legs just simply would not support him. He sagged some on the floor there and tried to stop shivering. It was very difficult. The room was cold, and he was naked. He managed to grope with his one working arm for the blanket that hung off the table. The table which seemed to be his bed now. He managed to drag the thin fabric around his shoulders and slowly he felt his skin warm a little. It discomforted him, how off he had felt in that...form. There was no other word for it. The words of the scientist bounced around his head some. Project V, no longer human. His eyes fell closed, pained, and he found himself praying for death....

Praying wouldn't be the only thing he'd do. He'd beg, and cry and plead. The next two forms integrated into the former Turk's body took an even further toll. Both unpredictable. Hojo had finally decided he couldn't trust his experiment not to damage him.

It was here that the seven month pregnant Lucrecia discovered that Vincent Valentine still, lived. Though when she stumbled across him, he was technically dead. She had been looking for Ryuu when she'd moved into the laboratory. The strapped down, seemingly still body was not what she'd expected. His skin was waxy, pale, his eyes closed. Hair a little longer than she remembered, lips almost blue.

And his chest wasn't rising or falling.

"Vincent...." She whispered, moving over to touch his jaw, her fingers trembled some. He wasn't breathing, there was no pulse, but his skin wasn't so cold for her to think he was really gone. Glancing around she quickly started to unfasten the straps holding his body down. She started to feel guilty about this by the time he was unfastened, not certain how she would get his body out of there. Rubbing her stomach briefly Lucrecia considered Vincent's body weight, and how far it was from here to her own lab. If she could just get him there, she knew that the dark matter she'd been testing would be able to fix him...

Odd, how the matter that had killed Vincent's father, saved him. Rubbing her stomach Lucrecia quietly checked all of the vitals of the young man in a tube against the wall. Vincent's body was suspended in a solution of Makou and gel. It allowed him to breath without a mask, and worked on healing his body.

"I am so sorry." She said softly, reaching up to touch the glass quietly, her stomach twinges a bit and making her wince. "Relax little one." She murmured, rubbing her stomach some more. Vincent's body shifted in the tube, she blinked and looked up. Was he waking?

Vincent's body shifted, struggling a little as he somewhat woke in the haze. Lucrecia smiled softly and reached up to touch the glass again. "Oh Vincent...." Then her face screwed up a bit and she collapsed onto the ground, hugging her rounded stomach as pain shot through her body. Along with it came the dreams of the beautiful young man with silver hair. The one she knew had to be her son. Vincent watched in dumbness, unable to help, not sure he wanted to, as the woman he loved so much he had died for her, cried out for her husband, and then seemed to have some sort of seizure and pass out on the floor. There was nothing he could do but watch with confused, glowing red eyes.

She woke half an hour later, feeling drained but managing to pick herself up and move to the door. Only to be caught by the arms of the man who had made Vincent die, more than once. He'd come to check on her, and his experiment. Finding it missing he'd come straight to her labs. Murmuring softly he stroked her hair some and soothed. It was odd, Vincent thought in his hazy mind, it struggled to function like a human. Hojo seemed so normal around Lucrecia.

"What's this..." The man's eyes flicked over the tubing. "Ah, so here's where he ended up. Think you can save him my dear?" The scientist looked down at his wife. Lucrecia blushed prettily and then nodded some quietly. She felt so drained really.

"I've already been able to resuscitate him Ryuu, it's only a matter of time. I..I also...Think he could be a candidate for my black matter, it absorbed right into him.." Lucrecia rested her head against Hojo's chest lightly. "Please let me keep working on him?"

"Well I was about done with him. Are you angry with me?" Dark eyes met the softer brown of his wife's and he couldn't help a half smile as she shook her head.

"I was, but I guess you saw a great specimen in him....Did you?"

"Oh yes, He's been modified, beyond even what you can see my darling." Hojo chuckled and gently guided her out. He needed to give her and the baby a check up. Lucrecia quietly asked him a few more questions, her mind always working. It was something he did like about her. Lucrecia had a wonderfully scientific mind. It was something that made her the perfect wife for him.

Perhaps if she lived through Sephiroth's birth he'd tell her that he loved her. Yes, that would be good.

He was a monster. The black matter didn't help. His eyes closed, a new voice joining the three Hojo had put into his head. This was colder, crueler, and seemed to gain control over the other three. He shuddered and jerked within the tubing he'd been contained in by Lucrecia, the system that had saved his life. Lucrecia checked on him daily, running tests, muttering to herself some. Then one day she stopped. Somewhere, the human part of his mind worried. Afraid something had happened to her. The rest of him thought perhaps it was a chance to escape.

The transformations were painful, but they seemed to not make a difference on his glass and metal prison. This irritated the new voice greatly. He wanted to be free, he wanted to kill. Vincent had to work to build up walls against him as he had the others. Eventually he ended up muffled as well. Once he was sure that even that one was sealed away, he noticed Lucrecia's return. She was thin again, pale, and moved slowly sometimes. She checked on him, smiling tiredly at his improvement. "I wish I could let you out of here Vincent." She murmured softly, sighing and then moving to an observation window.

Her expression was forever sad when she looked through it. But she'd sit there for hours. Vincent wondered what could be there. Surely she was happy, married, with a healthy son. He was certain the baby was healthy. Hojo had come in the day that Sephiroth had been born...

"I have a very healthy and beautiful son Valentine." The smug scientist informed the body in the tube. Vincent made no indication that he heard anything. Hojo gloated at him a little longer before heading off to check on his, masterpiece.

So Lucrecia should be happy. He thought so. The door slamming made deep ruby red eyes open, flicking curiously towards the young woman who was hitting the doorway hard. "Ryuu! Let me see my son! Please! Don't do this! He needs me!" Lucrecia tried the door once again, then sank down to the floor, her body shaking with sobs. Vincent shifted, reaching out to touch the glass. The grating of metal against glass made him jerk, his eyes dropping to the gold casing on his left arm. Such a monster. She couldn't possibly want his comfort....

Lucrecia just cried herself out. She was so tired of arguing. Was it so wrong to want to see her child? Hojo would give her updates at dinner. He very rarely let her see the beautiful little child that they'd created. Sephiroth was perfect, small. And very smart. His silver hair was a little curly as short as it was now, but she loved it. His bright green eyes inquisitive. At Six months old the little boy was already trying to walk. Hojo said he was developing amazingly early. She didn't understand it. Even Hojo knew that children needed the love of their mother. So why wouldn't he let her see him!

Sighing she picked herself up and move over to check the vitals on Vincent. Blinking at some of the spikes in the data. Looking up her eyes widened. Bright crimson eyes met hers properly. He was awake, coherently awake. "Vincent...."

"....Crecia...." His voice sounded funny coming from the ruined throat he now had. But he saw her eyes light up.

"It worked! Oh it worked!" Lucercia perked up noticeably. Happier than she'd been in months, she moved to make a few notes quickly, then chewing her lip, moved to start the draining process. Vincent was not unaware of the syringe she prepared though as the solution began to drain away. It was odd how after being suspended in the material for so long he found himself quite dry. He watched her though, expression flat as she moved to page Hojo. Why would she want to include him? Had she had something to do with the previous changes to his body? Vincent was sure she hadn't... She loved him....

Hojo appeared after a few moments, observing a moment. He moved over and spoke to Lucrecia firmly for several minutes. Her face dropping some. They argued, and then Lucrecia shivered and sank into a chair, hand against her forehead. "Ryuu I need my medicine..." She murmured. The older scientist moved to get a bottle out and measured it out.

"Here, then go lay down, you've been working to hard again..." He murmured, loud enough that Vincent could hear. It made him shiver. To think that Hojo could actually care about Lucrecia....

She quietly drank the medicine, nodding some. "How is Sephiroth doing?" She asked softly. Hojo chuckled and patted her shoulder.

"Just fine, come on now, let's put you down for a nap, you'll feel much better later." Hojo helped her to her feet. Vincent watched in silence as the man lead his wife from the room. With luck He wouldn't return. Closing red eyes, he could feel now the shift of one of the creatures residing in his head, still well restrained though he didn't have to worry about them for now, that was a small comfort.

The sound of the door being unlocked, made him open his eyes. Hojo was standing in front of his case smirking some. "It seems that she succeeded." The older man mused, he glanced up from the papers he was looking at. "That means I'll have to put you away for the good of the planet Valentine."

There was a flicker of confusion and then a mist came through the vents and Vincent's eyes became lidded. It worked exactly as Hojo wanted, he opened the door up. "Follow me." He ordered. Somewhat automatically, Vincent's body listened. The former turk followed numbly after the scientist. Moving from the labs, through the underground hallways, Hojo let them into a small room. There wasn't much in it, a few boxes, and a coffin.

"This is your new home Valentine, a place where you cannot hurt Lucrecia, fail her, or cause the destruction of the planet." Hojo pointed at the coffin. No, the stasis box. Vincent recognized the coding on the side. "Lay down Valentine."

Unable to do anything but comply, the Turk climbed into the box and laid down. His red eyes blinking up as the lid closed over him, and the last he remembered, was Hojo's smug face looking through the small glass down at him.

--TBC--


	9. The Eyes of a Child

Title: A Matter of Human Survival

Author: Leaf Zelindor

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters nor the basic Storyline that this story follows.

Fandom: Final Fantasy VII (and Compilations)

Rating: R

Current Pairing(s): Hojo/Lucrcia, Vincent/Lucretia, more to be determined

Summary: A Massive story encompassing the combined time lines of the Final Fantasy Games/Videos. Starting from Vincent Valentines assignment in Nibelhiem at the Age of 19 and continuing through Dirge of Cerberus.

Notes: I chose President Shinra's first name, and Hojo's first name myself. As far as I am aware neither has an official first name. Hojo's first name was chosen to combine it with the official Kanji which is used in his last name.

Chapter 9 - The Eyes of a Child...

Sephiroth knew there was something odd about him. He'd known it since he was three years old and found a book on child development in the library. He'd been able to walk, speak properly and do other thing at that age which were unusual. It was even then, as young as he was, that he knew his life was going to be strange.

At Six Sephiroth had ear length silver hair and wide green curious eyes. He had excellent speech patterns, and found it somewhat distressing that there were no other children around for him to play with. Occasionally he could see children from the windows of the house he lived in. But his father didn't allow him to go out. Saying his skin was to fragile. Idly the Six-year-old poked his own wrist. He was very pale, but he was sure that was because he never got outside! He'd seen the other children get darker skin through the sunny months, surely he could as well...

Of course other children had a mother as well, and didn't study at his age either. He wondered if his father had any idea that he knew he was very different. Of course the man did tell him regularly he was an amazing wonderful child, and that he was brilliant, and perfect. But Sephiroth wondered if there was more to life than that. Large wonderings for so young a child. He sighed softly and his small hands adjusted their hold on the war-fare book Hojo had assigned him to read. It was interesting, but the writing was dry as far as he was concerned. He didn't see any other small children reading such large dry books outside! All the ones out there who did read seemed markedly older.

He wanted to ask his father about it, but Hojo was distracted by the sad woman whom Sephiroth saw from time to time, Miss Lucrecia. She was very nice, had lovely long brown hair, and sometimes gave him hard candies from her lab-coat pocket.

She just always seemed so sad, that lady. Sephiroth wondered why he never saw her for more than five minutes. Every time Hojo caught her in the room with him he would make some excuse that she needed to leave. When the boy had tried to ask about her he was told to mind his own business. It seemed that Miss Lucrecia was a little ill in the head and just needed some medication and rest.

She needed a lot of that, when his father wasn't doing things with him, he was often tending to her. Sephiroth hoped she would be okay though. She was a really nice lady. The one time she'd smiled he could have sworn she was an angel.

The young boy shut the book and shifted to peer out the window. The children outside where playing a funny game where they would run in a circle. A child would hit another in the shoulder then that child would have to run up to the wall around the large mansion and touch it. It was a very popular game. He blinked some as he watched a handsome looking man in a dark blue suit appear near the children. The man moved towards them, looking around and then he makes his way towards them. For a moment all playing stopped as the man spoke to the children, and then he started on towards the mansion.

The Six-year-old got up quickly, leaving his book and moving out of the room. "Father?" He looked around curiously making his way down the hallway. "Father there's a man coming towards the house!" He called out. His father, Ryuu Hojo stepped from a room down the hallway that he knew belonged to Miss Lucrecia. He wasn't allowed in there.

"Sephiroth go back to your room and stay there." His voice was low, firm, and a little displeased. The boy quickly nodded though and turned to let himself back into his room, watching out of the corner of his eye as his father headed for the centralized staircase to the front door, just as a knock sounded on it.

Curiosity urged the child to disobey the order to return to his room. He chewed his lip thoughtfully and then crept over to peer down towards the front door carefully. Sephiroth wanted to know who the stranger was. They never got visitors really. He watched as his father hurried along to the door, opening it slowly, a frown on his lips.

"Can I help you Veld?" Obviously Hojo knew the man at the door. The younger man sighed a bit.

"I hope so.." Veld sighed a bit. "Look we know Valentine has gone missing. Shinra wants you to return to Midgar..."

"I have work to complete here Veld." Hojo said pointedly, frowning at him.

"They are offering to move all your work for you." Velds eyes flicked past Hojo and up to the peering child but only briefly. "Dr. Crescent and anyone else who is still here can come as well..."

"I'll think about it then, but that is it. I'm not assuring you anything." Hojo growled, moving to shut the door. Veld stopped him with one hand.

"Shinra sent this in case you wanted to argue with me." He said simply holding out a folder in his other hand. "I believe you'll see that it's a good idea to come back with me Dr. Hojo..." With that said. The handsome man allowed the scientist to shut the door in his face.

Sephiroth quickly ducked back and skittered towards his room. He wondered what was going to happen. He'd only heard of Midgar before. But he liked it here. It was quiet and there was fresh air when he was allowed to have a window open. From what he'd read in a paper or two he'd managed to snatch, Midgar was a place of depravity where nothing green ever grew and people starved. He didn't want to go somewhere like that! He knew ultimately it was up to his father though. If Hojo moved them to Midgar they'd go. Sephiroth understood, even if he didn't like the idea. He heard the door down the hall open and then close and quietly slipped down to listen at the key hole. He'd found out this way that the pretty sad Miss Lucrecia was married to his Father. As far as he was aware though the pretty lady wasn't his mother. His mother was a Cetra father had told him. An ancient of the planet named Jenova.

"Shinra is going to shut both of us down if we don't return to Midgar." Hojo's voice could be heard. "I don't like the idea of having to submit all of my work to him again."

"Then you go. There isn't much else you can do Ryuu, what about Sephiroth?" Lucrecia's voice was faintly hopeful, the young boy couldn't understand why.

"He'll go, it's time he was introduced to the ways of SOLDIER. I can get better things for him to train against there, more supplies..." Hojo sounded pleased at that. Sephiroth chewed his lip. More things meant more of those killing lessons. He didn't like those lessons.

"Ryuu, He's only six...." She started softly.

"More than old enough to start learning the arts. He'll be the best weapon Shinra has at its disposal when I'm finished with him. He's already exceeded our expectations Lucrecia...." Hojo sounded so very proud at that moment.

"He's not being allowed to be a child! He hasn't even gotten any of the childhood sicknesses he should have. That doesn't worry you in the slightest?" Her voice rose now, almost in a panic. Sephiroth frowned a bit. What was she talking about? He'd always been a healthy child, except for his pale skin.

"There is nothing wrong with his health. His immune system is impeccable." There was a sound of fabric shifting. "Lucrecia, I promise you he'll be fine even without ever getting chocobo pox...."

"Everyone should have it though it's a basic for healthy lives..." There was a soft sigh. "Fine, when will we leave?" Her voice was softer now a little reluctant.

"Likely as soon as I tell the damn Turk we're going. Pack your things, I'll tell Sephiroth to do the same. It will be fine, we can start over in Midgar, would you like to have more children?" Hojo's voice took a lilt Sephiroth couldn't identify. It was soothing and something else as well. The young boy shook his head and got up. He'd heard enough, hurrying back to his room he curled up in the window seat with his book once again. It would appear best if he was still reading when his father came to look for him.

It was almost a half an hour before Hojo appeared in his doorway, rapping lightly on it with his knuckles. The six-year-old glanced up at him and blinked briefly. "Yes Father?"

"You need to pack your things. We will be going to Midgar in the morning." Hojo instructed, perhaps it was an order. Most everything he said to Sephiroth was after all. The boy rarely felt he got fatherly attention from the one parent he knew. "Pack everything, some will be shipped to join us there. It's time for you to understand what you were born to do Sephiroth."

It was that simple, with that Hojo left. A wide eyed child blinking after him. Carefully, the overly serious six-year-old shut his book and then moved to get up. It was a large venture, this moving business. He was a little nervous, but he was certain if Father felt it was for the best it had to be.

The next day brought much excitement. Sephiroth had never flown before. And he had nothing but questions for Veld, the Turk who had come to retrieve them. He wanted to know all about the helicopter that was taking them to Midgar and how it worked. He wanted to know why Veld wore a blue suit. It took a stern order from Hojo to get him to sit down. Veld had chuckled softly and told Hojo that he didn't mind the boy's questions. It was natural for him to be curious. Grudgingly the Scientist agreed and told Sephiroth he could continue his questions as long as he didn't distract the pilot.

The first two hours in the air where some of the most interesting hours so far in Sephiroth's life. Veld actually willingly answered questions and encouraged them as well. However the excitement got to the child and that he hadn't slept the best the night before, coaxed the little one into sleep. Allowing the conversation in the Helicopter to move to more serious subjects. Like why Shinra really needed Hojo back.

"The SOLDIER program cannot be handled without a doctor to keep track of things. The Makou injections can't do themselves." Veld murmured, settling back. Most of the Turk had had a handful of injections too. It was becoming standard.

"What happened to Gast?" Hojo frowned, the man had returned to Midgar before Sephiroth had been born. Displeased by the difference in opinion he and Hojo had over the Jenova project.

"He disappeared two months ago with his wife, we can't find them." Veld admitted, though somewhat reluctantly.

"That's impressive, to be able to avoid the Turk....." Hojo mused, and then nodded. "Fine, I'll take over the SOLDIER injections..." Veld nodded a bit and settled in. It would be another four hours before they landed in Midgar, and he didn't mind the quietness of the ride.

Sephiroth woke an hour from the city and eagerly plastered himself to a window to watch as the largest city on the contient rose in front of them. The grandure of Shinra Tower in the middle, the upper plates fanning out around it like a properly made pie. Below the plate was were people struggled to make a living, but where Shinra tower was, and the places above the plate, were thriving. Sephiroth wouldn't know the horridness of what was below the plate for at least another four years but his childish curious green eyes took in everything they saw in that first pass over the city and filed it all away to reflect on in the future. Already he was beginning to grow up, and at six he couldn't believe the glimpses of life he saw barely happening, compared to the well taken care of and well groomed life he was soon to step into.

The Shinra tower shot up before them, wide green eyes wandered up the side of it. So this was the great Shinra Manufacturing Works*. The life of the planet. Few countries didn't depend on this great company to keep their lives going. Hojo allowed Lucrecia to usher the boy inside. It would be another year before he saw the outside of the building again, and then only for half an hour. Instead he was taken to the new Labs, his new home. It was all so sterile and cold.

He knew he didn't like it...

--TBC--

AN: Sephy's opening part. I think he's quite the sweet overly intelligent little boy ^^.

Oh! Also please note, I did use the Shinra Manufacturing Works for the name of the company, from one of the best timelines i've found, it will be another two years before Shinra changes their name to Shinra Electric Power Company. This is partly based on Vincents words when you wake him in the basement of the Mansion in the game, he uses the former name.

Enjoy

~Leaf~


	10. Growing up, Hojo Style

TITLE: A Matter of Human Survival

AUTHOR: Leaf Zelindor

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Characters nor the basic Storyline that this story follows.

FANDOM/ORIGINAL: Final Fantasy VII (and Compilations)

RATING: R

PAIRING(S): Hojo/Lucrcia, Vincent/Lucretia, more to be determined

SUMMARY: A Massive story encompassing the combined time lines of the Final Fantasy Games/Videos. Starting from Vincent Valentines assignment in Nibelhiem at the Age of 19 and continuing through Dirge of Cerberus.

Notes: I chose President Shinra's first name, and Hojo's first name myself. As far as I am aware neither has an official first name. Hojo's first name was chosen to combine it with the official Kanji which is used in his last name.

Chapter 10 – Growing up, Hojo Style

Sephiroth remembered the day Lucretia Crescent died. Or, so he was told. It was also the day that his, younger brothers, as Hojo liked to tell him they were, had been born. The then nine year old boy, didn't understand how. He knew that they had the same father, Hojo, but He also knew that the crying nosey infants were Lucretia Crecents children.

"You are the suprior of course, not only the oldest, but your mother, Jenova...she is a greater being than a mear woman like Lucretia." The scientist's voice rang out in his head. Sephiroth frowned as he looked into the room containing his three younger brothers. It was a room he had no intention of ever visiting again. In fact, after that day, he never thought of the three younger siblings. Or, for that matter, of Lucretia Crescent. They would not be the only people who slide in and out of Sephiroth's awareness in the next few years.

The day following that, he started the protocol needed to get him settled for SOLDIER. Shinra's elite fighting force. Hojo seemed more than pleased, and arranged for him to study all forms of combat extensively. Over the next several years, he learned most forms of Martial arts, and on his 13th birthday, he was presented with a sword, which would become his trademark. A magnificent 7 foot long blade of steel, which he named Masamune.

Hojo had mocked him at the time, for doing something so, juvenile, but Sephiroth felt like the sword was much more than just steel and metal. It was a part of him. And he would learn how to use it as such. He knew just where to start with that, and asked that his father arrange for him to study the Wutai martial arts. Hojo was pleased with the request, and spoke directly to the one man he knew could help, and one of the many men, who truly hated the scientist, Veld.

The first time Tseng met Sephiroth, it had surprised the young man just how unchild-like the child was. At thirteen he had eyes no child should have. Serious, cold, piercing eyes. Tseng himself was used to being in this office alone. When he'd appeared inside of Shinra and infiltrated the director's office almost a year ago he had impressed the man to a great extent. Now he was quite close to the top of the command chain. Though many where suspicious of him, with his heritage, and fast movement up in command. The conflict between Wutai and Shinra had recently become full out war, and many thought he was a spy. However the young man held no love for the country he'd left behind. The one person he cared about was just an infant, and would never remember him. She was destined for great things. He was now the babysitter of the spoiled seven year old son of the President Shinra, and it was often to much for the almost sixteen year old Turk to manage. Veld told him that nobody was to know he was under 17. It was a lie that Tseng could live with.

"You wish me to do what for him sir?" The young Wutian looked up at his director, Veld. Now greying at the temples, the head of the Turk department just gave him a half a smile before giving him a response.

"His father wishes him to learn Wutai style martial arts. Who better to learn from?" The director settled back and gestured to young Sephiroth who was sitting completely perfectly upright in the guest chair. The boy hadn't moved more than a hair since he had arrived in the office.

Tseng glanced at the boy again. A small weapon, the boy acted and moved as nothing less. Even with his own personal training at home before running from Wutai, Tseng had still had a chance to be a child. Those eyes said this boy hadn't, however the young Wutain could understand that as well. It was hard growing up knowing exactly what was expected of you.

"Then I will sir, as you wish." He bowed briefly. It would be a nice break from dealing with the young boy who was his real charge. Besides, if rumor could be trusted, Sephiroth would make a good opponent to spar against once he had learned the basics.

"Good, You will start today then." Veld gave his hand a wave of dismissal and Tseng quietly nodded, moving to get the door. The silver haired teenager stood up silently and moved to follow him. Green eyes glowing in a manner that made the older teen shiver, it was simply unnatural. The pair moved out into the hallway making their way down it. The younger matching the stride over the elder with ease. Tseng could see the natural grace and beauty in the silver haired teenager. He would be a joy to teach, and would likely learn quickly.

Tseng found he was not wrong. There was little he had to show the boy more than once. Sephiroth was quietly determined and obviously a perfectionist. They started with basics. Tseng teaching him three separate kata's that would help improve his balance and coordination first of all. The younger male quietly worked through them. By the end of that first lesson moving at full speed through them with his teacher. This would go well. They settled down to stretch some, Tseng quietly explaining why it would be best to cool off in a gentle lecture tone.

"May I ask something of you?" Sephiroth asked after a moment, his toes wiggling under his socks. For the first time Tseng saw curiosity in those bright green eyes. He nodded quietly, not wishing to discourage the boy.

"Do not be afraid of asking anything of me." He murmured for extra encouragement. For a moment Sephiroth just looked at him, as if trying to decide how to word what he had to say.

"You are from Wutai aren't you?" There was perhaps just the smallest hint of hesitation behind the question. Tseng simply nodded again, not at all offended.

"I am, why do you ask?" He had a feeling the young man would need a bit of coaxing to see that it was okay to ask him more questions. Perhaps he'd never been allowed to question things before? How did a child learn without questioning.

"Father says that I will likely end up fighting in Wutai after I've joined SOLDIER...I...Wonder if you could tell me anything about it..." The younger teen tilted his head, just looking at him. Tseng "hmmmed" softly and nodded, mostly to himself.

"I suppose I can, I will tell you what is common knowledge, I won't tell you what is restricted..." Tseng was pleased to see a flicker of understanding and the silver haired head bobbed a moment in agreement. Tseng briefly checked the time then stood up. "Perhaps we should change, I'll fix some tea and we will talk..."

Sephiroth carefully got up with another short nod of agreement and he moved over to the room where Tseng had originally sent him to change his clothing for this training. When he returned, Tseng had the tea started, and they started, what would become one of what wold become many sessions like this. Sessions that, started to show Sephiroth it was possible to be more than just what Hojo expected of him.

Sephiroth was never very vocal about friends. But he had a few, and Tseng would be one of the first. Even if he never told the older man, he would be forever grateful for the silent support that the Wutain man gave him.

It was a few months later, almost to the beginning of his 14th year of life, when he met Genesis Rhapsodos. Immediately he hated the redhead. There was just something about him that made Sephiroth irritated. It was something he wasn't used to feeling. The darker form of Angeal Hewley, Genesis' best friend, and already a SOLDIER 3rd, was a much more comforting, if still irritating constant presence in the background.

Sephiroth stared at the two interlopers. He only vaguely noted that his father seemed most displeased and was on the phone yelling at someone. Genesis was leaning lazily against a table a small book in his hand, his lips curved up in a smirk. Angeal was standing to his left looking vaguely bored. Sephiroth couldn't help how his eyes flicked over the slightly older teen's 3rd Class SOLDIER uniform. Something curled inside of him, an odd feeling, he tried to place what it should be called.

"Jealousy," a voice purred at him. Green eyes shot up to meet amused looking blue eyes, a blue so pale they were more grey than blue. His own eyes narrowing quickly though. "It's called jealousy, Angeal doesn't know how lucky he is."

"Genesis." Angeal's tone was short, a bit irritated really. As if he'd heard this before.

"Well he took one look at you and got that sour look on his face." Genesis let his book close gently in his hand, then straightened and glided, yes there was no other way to put it, but Glided, over to Sephiroth. A frown entered soft pink lips as the redhead found himself having to look up at the other teen. Genesis, Sephiroth would come to find, and be amused by, didn't like being shorter than the others around him. "You are jealous of him already being there."

"I am not." Sephiroth murmured cooly, looking down his nose at the other teen. "Who are you?"

Genesis opened his mouth to respond but the sound of Hojo throwing the phone down and kicking it across the room, a very un-Hojo like action, got the attention of all three young men. It seemed the scientist was throwing a small fit.

"Hojo?" Sephiroth was careful not to call him father. He hadn't been allowed to in many years, and occasionally it still slipped.

"I hate Hollander." The scientist muttered, stalking away from the three young males and slamming the door of his office behind him. Sephiroth found himself blinking briefly then shrugging. He glanced back at the other two teenagers.

"I am Angeal Hewley, that is Genesis Rhapsodos....Our apologies for just barging in." Angeal murmured now. Sephiroth found himself wondering briefly if he could like the dark haired man. He never once let himself consider friendship with the redhead though. Genesis snorted and moved to open his book back up again, now looking faintly pouty.

"Why are you here?" Sephiroth asked simply. Angeal shrugged then crossed his arms across an already rather broad chest.

"Hollander sent us. Well, sent Genesis, requested that I accompany him." Angeal murmured lowly. Genesis seemed to grow a bit tense. Sephiroth let an eyebrow arch briefly, then with a nod quietly made his way over to Hojo's office and knocked with an efficient rap of his knuckles on the window. Hojo glanced up, still looking irritated but nodded to him. The young silver haired man easily let himself into the office.

"Close the door." Hojo muttered, briefly the scientist pinched his nose between his fingers. "Your test results from SOLDIER came today."

Sephiroth managed to mask the eagerness he felt at that. The sooner he was into SOLDIER the less he had to deal with Hojo all the time. "They almost didn't accept you because of your age, but they have consented. Tomorrow you report for your uniform and first assignment."

"I am glad to hear it." Sephiroth murmured. He was truly. He kept his expression smooth as Hojo frowned, mostly to himself.

"You will be much better than either of those two out there Sephiroth, do you hear me?" Hojo muttered lowly, his eyes rising up to meet the brilliant Makou green of his son's. "You will be the greatest SOLDIER Shinra has ever had."

"Of course father, I was meant to do nothing less." The quiet young man agreed, his hand almost absently dropping to stroke the handle of Masamune. Now that he knew how to use it properly, he wore the long blade almost everywhere. Hojo smirked faintly and nodded to himself.

"Yes, the best, Hollander will never be able to do what I have. You are the perfect creation Sephiroth, and your mother would be proud." There was an odd tone to Hojo's voice almost wistful. Sephiroth didn't question it though. Hojo had told him before his mother had been dead long before he could have possibly remembered her. Sephiroth secretly hoped that Jenova was proud of him, and that perhaps, just maybe, his father was as well. It was almost a shame the Green eyed teen didn't know who Hojo was actually thinking of. The older man turned his mind away from his wife quickly though. No use in dwelling on such things.

"How was your session today? Are you doing better?" Hojo asked briskly. Quite effectively ignoring the pair of teenagers who were waiting out in the main room for return of either of them. Dark eyes were watching the office. Paler ones seemingly absorbed in their book.

"Tseng says that I've already learned all I can from him." Sephiroth responded quietly. His days had been filled with the lessons from the start. His quick learning allowing him to study so much faster than anyone normally would. What Tseng had learned in years, Sephiroth had managed to master in weeks. He was certain his rise in the ranks of SOLDIER would move just as swiftly.

"Good, Now go. I have to decide what to do with Hollanders leavings." Hojo muttered, eyes flicking out the window of his office briefly before he started to shuffle through some papers. Sephiroth simply nodded and quietly let himself back out of the office. Perhaps if he went up to the Director's office tonight he could at least get his uniform ahead of time. Yes, he was eager to show Angeal Hewley that he was the better of the two. He would be the best SOLDIER Shinra had. He Would.

--TBC--

AN: Holy crap an update. Yes, I am including Crisis Core Situations in here. Perhaps not all of them but the characters are handy and fun to play with. Not exactly sure where I'm going with the next chapter, there will be some about Sephiroth's progress in SOLDIER, and perhaps I will start exploring people outside of Shinra as well. We'll just have to see what happens!

~Leaf~


End file.
